


【Evak保镖文（欢喜冤家）】你能不能轻一点儿

by glazeddonut



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazeddonut/pseuds/glazeddonut
Summary: 这篇文本来是发在lofter的，但是经常会有敏感词屏蔽，还是Ao3好啊，我给了这篇文在lofter上的链接欢迎大家留言哦<3333





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文本来是发在lofter的，但是经常会有敏感词屏蔽，还是Ao3好啊，我给了这篇文在lofter上的链接欢迎大家留言哦<3333

[（1）](http://woyaowodeziwei731.lofter.com/post/1eac8742_100882c7)  

[（2）](http://woyaowodeziwei731.lofter.com/post/1eac8742_100bdb64)   

[（插播番外 1）](http://woyaowodeziwei731.lofter.com/post/1eac8742_100e67b7)  

[（3）](http://woyaowodeziwei731.lofter.com/post/1eac8742_100f8d2d)  

[（4）](http://woyaowodeziwei731.lofter.com/post/1eac8742_101add3e)  

（[ 插播番](http://woyaowodeziwei731.lofter.com/post/1eac8742_10280ba8)外

[（5](http://woyaowodeziwei731.lofter.com/post/1eac8742_103622a4)）

 [（6）](http://woyaowodeziwei731.lofter.com/post/1eac8742_105726ea)

 [（7）](http://woyaowodeziwei731.lofter.com/post/1eac8742_1060b9c0) 

[（10）](http://woyaowodeziwei731.lofter.com/post/1eac8742_10c8af8e)

[（11）](http://woyaowodeziwei731.lofter.com/post/1eac8742_117d1a9d)

文案：

Even靠在椅背上看着窗外那个熟悉的身影快速的移动着，伴随着枪声和筋骨断裂的声音，Isak Valterson站在了他面前，“怎么来的这么...”他的慢字还没说出口就被拉住胳膊扛在了肩上。

那个力道简直跟杀人一样。“Valterson，你他妈能不能轻一点儿！”

 

正文

“我说，”Even挣了挣自己被拷住的手腕，“你们要不要考虑拿情趣手铐拷我？这样真的很疼。”

“你他妈给我闭嘴！”他的腹部狠狠地挨了一脚。

Even嘶的一声，疼的弯下腰去，“呵呵，他马上就要找到我了。”由于过度缺水，他的声音变得有些沙哑。

“Fuck！”开车的人看着后视镜骂了一句，“有车追上来了。”

“又是他的那个不要命的保镖吗？”面包车上其余的五个人把枪举了起来，打开了车窗，“告诉其他组准备好！这次一定要把他解决掉...Jason！”

司机的头被射穿，车子失控的乱冲。

Even靠在椅背上看着窗外那个熟悉的身影快速的移动着，伴随着枪声和筋骨断裂的声音，Isak Valterson站在了他面前，“怎么来的这么...”他的慢字还没说出口就被拉住胳膊扛在了肩上。

那个力道简直跟杀人一样。“Valterson，你他妈能不能轻一点儿！”

 

“你再不放我下来，”他拍了拍Isak的背，“我就要吐在你身上了。”他已经不知道被扛着跑了多久了，坚硬的肩胛骨顶着柔软的腹部，他的喉咙一直在冒酸水。

终于被放...扔了下来。“Mr.Næsheim，你有五分钟的时间休息。”Isak给自己的手表定了时，“现在还有人在追踪我们。”

听着那冷冰冰的声音，Even快疯了，“为什么不坐车？”

“车胎被他们射爆了。”

“为什么不抢他们的车？”

“我把他们的也射爆了。”

“我...你，”Even两天没吃过饭的胃开始隐隐作痛，看到Isak的死人脸就更疼了，“你不要跟我说话。”

“好。”

 

Isak半蹲在他旁边观察着周围的动静。Even从他的西服裤里摸出一盒烟，轻轻敲了敲，惊喜的发现还剩最后一根，他衔住烟，用带着手铐的手费力的点燃。在他刚要深深的吸一口时，嘴里的烟被人抽走，扔在了地上，碾了碾。全部动作极其迅速，没有一丝犹豫。Isak直视着Even杀人般的目光，淡淡的说，“现在天快黑了，追踪的人会通过烟味和火光发现我们的。”

Even按住他开始跳的太阳穴。“为什么在我要点的时候不说？”

“我刚意识到。”Isak看向旁边，他不会承认当那弧度优美的嘴唇衔住烟时，他看呆了。即使嘴角带着血迹，白色的衬衣被灰尘染脏，Even还是极其的吸引人。

五分钟很快就到了，看着抱着腹部躺在地上的Even，Isak放弃了再次把他甩上肩的想法，他的一只胳膊环住了Even的肩膀，另一只向他的膝盖伸过去。“你要干嘛？”Even冰凉的手握住了他的手腕，冰蓝色的眼睛眯起来闪着危险的光。

“抱着你走。”

“停！”

“你腿上有伤，如果你不想让我扛着，我只能抱着你。”

Even扶着他的肩尝试靠自己的力量站起来，最终吸了口冷气，妥协道，“背着我吧。”

“那样你的背会直接暴露，如果有人从背后袭击我保护不了你。”

“那...”他还没说完就被Isak扑倒在了树丛里。他的嘴被紧紧捂住。

“有人来了。”Isak小声说到。

几秒钟后，他听到了说话的声音，“你确定他们是朝这个方向跑过来的吗？”“确定，有一个腿受伤了，绝对跑不远，在这片好好找一找。”被Isak压在身下，他拷着的手正好在Isak的小腹上。刚才的动作让Isak露出了一节腰，感受到那光滑的皮肤，Even情不自禁地刮了一下。“哈啊...”“Isak浑身一抖，快速的抓住他的手腕狠狠一扭。

“你刚才听到了吗？那片树丛里有声音。”

听着渐渐接近的脚步声，Isak全身都绷紧了，他把手枪掏了出来，“待好，不要出声不要动。”

 

 


	2. 2

加粗字体为心理活动。

 

正文

**我为什么就这么手欠呢？** 看着Isak跃出树丛的背影Even认真的自我反省，Isak刚才那狠狠的一拧让他整只胳膊都失去了知觉， **明明第一次见面的时候就吃过教训，怎么我现在还不长记性。**

 

一个月前，Even正在医院值夜班的时候，一个浑身是血的人被送了进来。当他按照惯例认真的说明进行这个手术前应该做心电图时，一把枪顶住了他的额头。“少说废话，快给他做手术！”

“你听我说，这个手术风险很大，对心脏有影响，一定要....”一颗子弹从他的耳边飞过。他身边的护士尖叫着把他和推床上的人拉进了手术室。

手术本来是进行的很顺利的，但是正当他出门向楼道里黑压压的一群小弟们公布结果时，Vilde，他的麻醉师，满脸慌乱的奔了出来告诉他发生了问题，那个人因为心脏骤停死在了手术台上。

看着里三层外三层的黑西装们，他知道自己麻烦大了。

他之后的一周都躲在家里没有出门。周日他一觉睡到了下午，当他睡眼朦胧的去厨房喝水的时候，看到有个人笔直的站在客厅， **黑帮那群人寻仇不会这么明目张胆吧。**

“Halla，你是哪...”他伸出手拍了拍那个人的肩，然后他就飞了起来，眼前这个不算高大的男人一个过肩摔把他放平在了地上。“...位"

“Isak！干得好，就你了！”一个高挑漂亮的女人走了出来拍了拍Isak的肩。

“妈，”缓缓地从地上坐起来，Even咬着牙揉着自己的肩，“这是怎么回事？”

“宝贝，这是我给你找的保镖，Isak valterson。”那个金发卷毛向他点了点头，“他会在那群黑帮混混找你麻烦的这段时间保证你的生命安全。”

生命安全吗？

Isak的确成功的保证了他的安全，在过去的一个月里充分贯彻着无论你是伤了残了你都得活着的准则，每次救他的时候下手比绑架他的人还狠。

 

手痛脚痛胃痛成功的让Even难得听话的待在树丛里一动不动。当Isak再一次环住他的膝盖要把他抱起来时，他也只是瞪了他一眼。

**我要换保镖，必须要换。**

 

“听说昨天你是被Valterson抱回来的？”Mikael走进卧室躲过了扔向他的枕头。“还是公主抱？”

“你怎么来了？”Even摸着自己酸痛的手腕，他真的觉得当时Isak是打算把他的手拧断的。

“来庆祝你再次死里逃生啊。”Mikael坐在了Even的床边四处望了望，“今天你的小保镖不在吗？”

“我给他放了一天假。”

“怪不得没人在门口给我做安检。”平常他来的时候，那个金发男人都会冰着脸拿着金属探测器把他全身都扫一遍。

看着Even无精打采的躺在床上，Mikael靠近了一点，“ 我找到你可以辞掉Valterson的方法了。”

“不用想了，我妈对他极其信任，她不会同意我换保镖的。”

“如果是他自己辞职呢？”

“以他敬业的程度，除非他因公殉职，他是不会辞职的。”

“我上周末在TN门口看到他了。”

"TN？”Even想了想，“是商业街上的那个gay吧吗？”

“对。”

“你喜欢男的了？”

“Even，你放错重点了，”Mikael翻了个白眼，“我是去给朋友过生日。”

“哦，”Even点了点头喝了口水，“你在gay吧看到他也说明不了什么，没准他也是在给朋友过生日呢。”

“我他妈真的是在给朋友过生日！”Mikael发觉Even最近说话的状态和他那个保镖一样越来越气人了，“我看到他跟一个男的接吻了。”

“所以你说这么多只是想告诉我他喜欢男的？”Even从床上坐起来了一点，“这跟我要辞退他有什么关系？”

“你有没有研究过保镖合同？”

“研究过了。”

“那你应该知道如果保镖和雇主产生感情就可以辞掉...”

“Mikael我不知道你弯不弯，但我是像钢筋一样直的。”

“直又怎么样？他长的不错，你装一装不可以吗？”

“你想想看，这样有两种结果，”Mikael继续诱导，“第一是他被你骚扰的不行实在受不了主动辞职，第二是他真的喜欢上你，违背合同，这样你就可以辞掉他了。”

“还有第三种情况，在我第一次骚扰他的时候，就被他弄死，最后他被抓进监狱，我被埋进土里。”

Mikael看着Even想了很久才憋出一句话，“Even，你怎么这么怂？”

“你试试一天被他过肩摔三四次，”Even打了个哈欠重新窝回床上，“现在我一看到...不，一想到他就浑身肉疼。”

 

 

 

 

 


	3. 3

[【Evak保镖文（欢喜冤家）】你能不能轻一点儿？（1）](http://woyaowodeziwei731.lofter.com/post/1eac8742_100882c7)

[【Evak保镖文（欢喜冤家）】你能不能轻一点儿？（2）](http://woyaowodeziwei731.lofter.com/post/1eac8742_100bdb64)

[【Evak保镖文（欢喜冤家）】你能不能轻一点儿？（插播番外）](http://woyaowodeziwei731.lofter.com/post/1eac8742_100e67b7)

 

Mikael在发现自己出的馊主意没有被采纳之后又陪他聊了会儿天就走了。

现在只有晚上八点，如果是在一个月前，Even可能会找几个朋友出去喝酒，但是最近处于非常时期，他的母上大人要求他只有在Isak的陪同下才可以出门。

他无聊的躺在床上昏昏欲睡，等再次清醒过来的时候已经是凌晨一点了。他摸着空荡荡的肚子溜达到厨房找出几个鸡蛋，打算给自己做个omelet。

当Isak回来的时候正好看到Even穿着一件宽松的白色衬衣，领子大开着，袖子挽到肘部，嘴里叼着根烟，半眯着眼睛，嘟嘟囔囔的做着饭。他下身穿了一条灰色的睡裤，一支裤腿微微挽起，露出了纤细雪白的的脚腕。

Even是他认识的所有人里面唯一一个把衬衫当睡衣穿的人。当他第一次看到想制止的时候，Even是这么说的，“衬衣旧了就成了睡衣。我又没有糟蹋衣服。”虽然话是这么说，前几天，他看到Even穿着一件白天刚买的衬衫就上床睡觉了。

Even听到门的动静回过头，看到是他之后皱了皱眉，“我明明给你放了一天的假，你怎么不到半天就回来了？”如果他没记错的话，Isak今天中午才走的。

“Mrs. Næsheim说明天早上有个晨会要你参加， 我现在回来，早晨就可以准时送你去公司了。”

自从Even被那群黑帮混混开始骚扰后，他就辞掉了医院的工作。毕竟没几个病人能受得了总是看到一排黑色无牌照的车停在医院门口。最近这一个月，他常常会去妈妈的公司帮忙。

“几点？”Even一只手颠着锅，另一只手在找盘子

“八点。”

“我起不来。”

“我可以六点半叫你。”

Even用看怪物一样的眼神看着他，轻咳了一声，“7：40叫我就好。”

“Mrs. Næsheim说你有赖床的习惯，让我提早叫你。”

Even真的很不理解他妈妈这种随时随地卖亲儿子的行为，“7:30。

“但是..."

“不能再早了。”

“好。”Isak觉得该说的都说完了“晚安，Mr.Næsheim。”

“嗯。”

 

当昨天Mrs. Næsheim很愧疚的拜托他把Even准时的带到公司参加晨会的时候，Isak还觉得她实在太客气了，这种小事情根本不需要提。

但是现在看着床上的这一团，他感受到了前所未有的头痛。

他没见过比Even更能赖床的人。他从小被送去学习各种格斗术，常年累月都是在外面打比赛，参加训练，基本上每天都在五六点钟晨跑。闹钟响第一声的时候，他就能起床。所以他极度不理解为什么Even明明都已经醒了却还是不肯起来。

循环闹钟对Even完全不起作用。他本想拽着Even的胳膊把他硬拖起来，但是当他看到那苍白的手腕上之前被他掐出来的一圈青紫的时候，他把手收了回来，又推了推Even的肩膀。

“Mr. Næsheim，已经过了7:30了。”

他嘴都说干了，Even还是不肯动。

最终他把这个老大不小还耍赖的人连人带被子一起扛进了车里。看着Even舔了舔嘴唇白了他一眼继续抱着那条白毯子把自己捂得严严实实的躺在后座上缩成一团，Isak突然间觉得他就像只成了精的公狐狸。

直到车停到了公司的地下停车场，后面的那毛绒绒的一团还是没有动静。Isak没有兴趣做保姆，更没有兴趣给一个成年男人穿衣服。他把Even的西装扔到后座上。

“Mr. Næsheim，还有十分钟会议就要开始了。”

没有动静。

“Mrs. Næsheim说这个会很重要，如果你不去，她会冻结你的银行卡。”

没有动静

Isak眯了眯眼睛，“如果你再不起来我就只能把你抱进会议室了。”Isak扶着方向盘看着后车镜里的白团，嘴角挂着一丝笑说，“公主抱。”

白团微微的扭了扭。

“你现在没有穿裤子吧？我抱你的时候你会走光的。”

白团剧烈的一震。

Isak又等了一分钟，最终叹了口气解开西装扣，打开后车门，准备使用武力了。

当他拖着Even光裸的脚腕要把他抱起来时，“我起！我起！你太他妈狠了，Valterson！”

 

 

Even宝贝马上就要作死了，这篇应该是一个受宠攻的文，哈哈。


	4. 4

[【Evak保镖文（欢喜冤家）】你能不能轻一点儿？（1）](http://woyaowodeziwei731.lofter.com/post/1eac8742_100882c7)

[【Evak保镖文（欢喜冤家）】你能不能轻一点儿？（2）](http://woyaowodeziwei731.lofter.com/post/1eac8742_100bdb64)

[【Evak保镖文（欢喜冤家）】你能不能轻一点儿？（插播番外1）](http://woyaowodeziwei731.lofter.com/post/1eac8742_100e67b7)

[【Evak保镖文（欢喜冤家）】你能不能轻一点儿？（3）](http://woyaowodeziwei731.lofter.com/post/1eac8742_100f8d2d)

[【Evak保镖文（欢喜冤家）】你能不能轻一点儿？（反攻番外）](http://woyaowodeziwei731.lofter.com/post/1eac8742_10183abc)

 

这章紧接着第三章的结尾。

 

正文

两分钟之后，Even穿好西装，拖着一张晚娘脸从车上走了下来，完全无视Isak递给他公文包的手，昂首阔步的向车库的出口走去，只可惜才走没两步，就闭着眼睛扶住墙停了一会儿。等他再睁开眼时，Isak的手已经伸到了他面前，掌心里有块巧克力。他摁了摁太阳穴，本想扭开头继续走，最后还是没骨气的退回来把那块巧克力抓起来含进嘴里，“谢谢。”

 

虽然他的体质一向不算弱，但是从小就低血糖，常常待着待着就眼前黑一会儿，更不用说像今天这样在早起还没吃饭的情况下就跟Isak斗志斗勇。

 

在Isak第一次给他巧克力的时候，Even可以说是很感激甚至说感动的。 **原来这块冰砖也会体贴人啊** 。那感觉就像看到自己家花园中的一块石头里突然间蹦出来一只小鸡仔一样。

 

但很快他就发现了规律，每次Isak对他好都是在逼他做完自己极不喜欢干的事情之后。说白了就是抽一鞭子再给颗糖，标准的驯养宠物的手法。

 

偏偏他还吃这套，最终导致他经常处于这种明明有火却发不出来，明明觉得被人欺负了还自己理亏的状态。

 

他一向都是作威作福的性格，很少有人能这样治住他。对于这种被Isak完全压制的感觉，他感到非常不爽。

 

不光是Isak，公司的事情也让他头疼。他曾经一直专注于学医，除了知道自家公司是做食品贸易以外，对其他的运营情况一点都不了解。现在他每天去公司也是学习多过帮忙。本来一周一次的晨会就已经够他受的了，谁想到在今天下班前他妈妈宣布接下来的每一周都会有三到四次晨会，需要全部员工出席，说这话的时候她特意扫了Even一眼。

 

最终结果就是连续着好多天，在公司地下停车场的监控视频里都应该会有他被Isak拽着腿乱扑腾的样子。

 

持续的早起让他心力交瘁，周五晚上他难得的没有熬夜，不到十一点就上床睡觉了。

 

 

 

朦胧中他感觉到床垫略微的下陷，然后就有人轻轻压在了自己身上。

 

由于前一周各种晨会的折磨，他立刻就惊醒了。看到Isak近在咫尺的脸，他迷蒙蒙的眨了眨眼，“干嘛。我今天不用上班。”

 

Isak没有说话，手却迅速的探到他身下托住他的腰一个翻滚就把他带到了地上。

 

头昏脑胀的趴在Isak的身上，Even只想骂娘。正当他把手拄在Isak耳边准备支撑着自己坐起来时，Isak猛地勾住他的后脖颈将他按了下来。然后又是一个翻身把他压在身下。Even睡觉是从来都不穿裤子的，现在身上也只是穿了一件深色的衬衫，虽然前几天因为担心Isak会把他光着抱进会议室而被迫开始穿睡裤，但是由于明天不上班，他今晚就又恢复了常态。

 

现在Isak的身子紧紧的贴在他的两腿中间。“Valterson，你到底要干嘛？”

 

"屋子里有人。”

 

话音未落，卧室的门就被打开了。从床底的缝隙他可以看到至少有四个穿着黑色衣服的人走了进来。

 

听着慢慢逼近的脚步声，Isak从腰间摸出手枪，打开了保险。

 

走在最前面的那人只感到脚腕处一阵剧痛就躺倒在了地上，还没来得及惨叫出声就被射穿了脑壳。轻轻从他无力的手中接过枪，Isak抬起身向另一侧射击，用同样的方法放倒了第二个人。

 

他的动作优雅敏捷带着一种致命的速度。

 

一把掀翻窗户边的实木办公桌让Even暂时躲在后面。Isak利落的拎起躺在地上的一具尸体挡在身前开始向屋内其余的人射击。当听到更多的脚步声向这个房间涌来时，Isak看了看身边的Even，略一思考后，猛地拽起他，打开窗户，一把将他推出了窗外。丢掉了当作肉盾的尸体，他也跟着跳了出去。

 

 

 

当Isak把他横着扔出来的时候，Even以为Isak最终放弃了自己的职业操守决定杀了他这个雇主泄愤。他的卧室在二楼，虽然离地面只有六七米，但这样横摔下去也一定会折断骨头。在他闭着眼等待疼痛来临时，却意外的掉在了一些很柔软还散发着恶臭的东西上面。缓缓的抬起眼皮，入目的是很多个黑色的塑料袋。

 

他摔进了楼下的巨型垃圾箱里。

 

他终于明白为什么之前Isak强行要求把这个垃圾箱摆在他的窗户下面了，早知道这样他会买个气床。

 

 

当Isak直接从二楼跳到地上的时候看到Even正躺在垃圾箱里，一张漂亮的脸都皱了起来。他快速的将他拖了出来塞进已经发动的汽车。

 

Even一确定他们已经安全，就迅速的脱掉身上的衬衣扔出窗外，只穿着底裤窝在副驾驶的位置上，刚才掉下来的时候他压爆了几个垃圾袋，馊了的菜汁淋了他一身。现在即使开着车窗这股味道也快把他恶心的背过气去。

 

“穿上这件。”正当他摸索着要把车上的暖风打开时，Isak一边开车一边把自己身上的体恤脱了下来。

 

“谢谢。”Isak的白色体恤也不算干净，边边角角都是残留的血迹。

 

两个人都没有再说话直到Isak把车停到了市中心的一处公寓门口。

 

“这是哪儿？”

 

“我家。”

 

 

 

“你确定这是你家吗？”看见Isak用铁丝撬着门，Even靠着墙带了个哈欠。“如果你想入室行窃能不能换一天？咱们两个穿成这样很容易被当成强奸犯的，而且我现在很困也当不了好帮手。”

 

“闭嘴。”Isak终于忍不住咬了咬牙。他现在很烦躁，本来一切都安排得很好，结果他的钥匙在打斗的时候不小心掉在了Even的卧室里。

**他发火了！** Even惊喜的看着Isak，这块冰砖终于被他惹毛了。正当他打算把Isak的火再扇的旺一点的时候，旁边的门突然开了，“Hey，Isak！你回来的这么晚啊。这是干什么去了？”那个人用怀疑的眼神看着他们欲言又止。

 

Isak开锁（撬门）的手顿了一下，说话的这个人是他的邻居Alex，是个年轻的警察常常上夜班，出了名的爱管闲事。他快速地扫了自己和Even一眼，他裸着上身，Even只穿了一件染血的长体恤没穿裤子，不管谁看到都会觉得可疑。

 

“宝贝，快点开门，我累了。”一双手从后面环过来圈住了他的腰，他僵了僵。正当他想把Even的手扯下去时，就听到Even对Alex慢悠悠的说，“我们今天在公园里打野战，他太激动把我的裤子撕了。”说着还往他的后脖子上吹了口气。

 

看着Even似笑非笑的冲他眨眨眼，认为自己无限直的Alex小脸一红马上挥了挥手跑掉了。

 

“野战？”Isak挑了挑眉。

 

“你还有更好的方法解释吗？”Even臭着脸推了他一把，“快他妈撬你的门。”


	5. 5

这章快写死我了。。

注：Jonas和 Isak是兄弟情。

正文

“浴室在哪？”Even进门的第一句话。

“左拐第二个房间。”Isak迅速检查了一下窗外的情况，把窗帘拉好。

靠坐在沙发上，手臂遮住眼睛，他突然觉得有点累。

不知过了多久，他身边的位置稍稍下陷，一阵洗浴的香气飘了过来。“你只有一张单人床吗？怎么睡？”

“你睡床我睡沙发。”

“好。”Even没有任何异议的走进卧室把挂在胯间的浴巾扔在了床尾。

“Mr. Næsheim， 你打算这几天住在哪？”

Even在被子里窝了窝蹭了蹭将自己调整成最舒服的姿势之后，才开始认真的思考。他的卧室因为昨天的打斗，家具什么的应该都毁的差不多了。家里的安保系统和门窗都要换，还应该会安上监视器。全部下来至少要两周的时间。现在这种时期和Isak呆在一起无疑是最安全的。

“Valterson 我住你这里怎么样？”

“我这里？”

“嗯。”Even越想越觉得这是个好主意。“这个月的房租由我来付。”

“Mr. Næsheim, 你应该知道我这儿只有一间卧室。

“我知道。”Even打了个哈切。“我不介意你跟我一起睡在卧室。”

“我是gay。”

“Gay也不是对每个男人都有yu wang。”Even的声音已经带着浓浓的睡意。

Isak听到这句话愣了很久，久到Even的眼睛慢慢阖上呼吸变得平缓，久到他以为自己不会说出来了。

“对你我有。”  
  
  


 

他第一次遇见Even是在四年前。

那时候有一座刚刚搭建完成的大桥突然坍塌导致将近200多人死亡，经过调查后发现这场灾难是由于市长勾结建筑公司偷工减料从中获利而造成的。

在媒体和大众的谴责下，市长最终抵不住压力决定在辞职前站出来公开道歉。为了保证他的安全，Isak和Jonas被安置在演讲台的两侧。Magnus和Mahdi被安排在场外。

演讲从一开始就骂声不断。当台下的人们压抑不住怒火开始向台子上扔东西时，Isak和 Jonas快步走到市长身边准备护送着他离开。

当时的场面很混乱，Isak没有注意到一个站在最前排看似记者的男人缓缓掏出手枪对准了他们的方向。“Isak！”当他听见Jonas的叫喊猛地回身时，Jonas已经挡在他身前胸口一片血红。Isak在那人再次开枪前击毙了他。那是个绝望的男人，他的妻子儿女都死在了这场灾难中。

Isak死死地按住jonas不断涌出血的胸口，冷静的叫了救护车并吩咐周围的人护送市长退离。除了Jonas没有人知道他的手在疯狂的发抖。虽然因为失血过多已经接近昏迷，Jonas仍然笑着把手覆在他哆嗦的手背上轻轻的拍了拍。

Jonas在他十岁的时候就陪在他身边，到现在将近20年。明明比他大不了几个月却发生什么事情都会挡在他前面，这次也不例外。

他浑浑噩噩的跟着救护车来到医院。让他签病危通知书，他签了，让他交费用，他交了。剩下的他不知道还能做点什么，直挺挺的坐在手术室门前的长椅上木然地盯着那亮着的手术灯。Mahdi和Magnus不久后也到了，没有说话，按了按他的肩膀陪着他坐下。三个人都穿着笔挺的黑色西装，领口挂着墨镜，表情肃穆。所有的医生都绕着他们走，倒是有不少小护士跑过来扒着墙角偷着看。

抢救了大半个晚上，手术灯才灭。一个瘦高的医生晃晃悠悠的走了出来感觉随时都要瘫倒在地上，“谁是Jonas Noah Vasquez 的家属“？他的声音低沉因为戴着口罩听起来有些模糊。Magnus和Mahdi同时站了起来，Isak身子没动但眼睛紧紧的盯着他。

那个医生拉下口罩，他的唇色很淡，几乎和脸上的皮肤融为一体，“手术很成功，他现在已经脱离生命危险，不过还是要进EICU观察两天。”

Even话刚说完就看到那个一直坐在角落里面无表情的男人猛的起身握住了他的手，“谢谢。”他的声音有些颤抖。

Isak紧紧的攥着那医生细长的手指，直到看见那张白净的脸疼的皱了起来才意识到自己忘了收敛力气。“抱歉。”正当他有些尴尬的要把手松开时，那个医生抓住他往回缩的手轻轻的回握了一下，掌心光滑细腻。  
  
  


Magnus和Mahdi还有其他的任务，在看见Jonas被推出手术室后就离开了。

他一个人隔着EICU的玻璃窗看着Jonas浑身插着管子躺在里面。“你应该去休息一下，吃点饭，他过了这两天就会搬进普通病房，那个时候才是最需要人照顾的。”一个略带慵懒的声音在他身后响起，是昨晚为Jonas做手术的那位医生，应该是即将下班所以已经脱掉了白大褂，他双手插在裤子口袋里，上身略略前倾叼着一块巧克力慢悠悠的嚼着，西装外套的衣角被抬起，露出白色的衬衣和黑色的皮带。肩膀，胳膊，腰，腿上折叠的线条完全显露出来，格外的好看。发现Isak出神的盯着自己，他摸了摸自己的口袋，又掏出来了两块巧克力，“你要吃吗？”

“谢谢。”Isak接过巧克力对着这个他连名字都不知道的人勾了勾嘴角。

两天后，Jonas转进了普通病房。清晨查房时Isak又看见了这位医生，也终于知道了他的名字，Even Bech Næsheim。

他本以为Even最适合穿西装，那平直的肩线简直就是衣架子，却没想到白大褂更提衬出了他的气质。

“Morning，Mr. Vasquez。 ”Even走到Jonas的病床边，拿起挂在床尾的病历本，“你感觉怎么样？”

“我觉得自己现在就能下楼跑一圈。”Jonas脸色仍然有些苍白但是精神很好。

Even笑笑，看向Isak，“有这么好的朋友照顾，你一定会恢复得很快的。”接着戴上听诊器听了听他的心跳，又问了几个问题，留下一句，“你好好休息。”就走出了病房。

“Isak，”Jonas躺在床上动也不能动，突然间有点渴，“Hey，Isak！Isak！！”

“嗯？”

“你都看入神了。”  
  
  
  


照顾Jonas的这段时间他常常可以在住院部看到Even。

有时是在清晨的查房，有时是在走廊，Even每次见到他都会笑着点头，客气而疏离。

一个月后Jonas出院了，Isak时不时的还会想起这个长相秀气的医生。

他偶尔会在休假的时候去医院看他，倒也不打招呼只是远远的望着。

心外科与急诊室都是生生死死每天重复的地方。所有的人，不论医生还是护士都表情木然，Even也是一样，不同于在住院部的柔和，他在急诊室的表情和态度都极度冷硬。

病人家属是这个地方唯一会露出表情的人，嚎叫，哭喊，晕厥，谩骂。所有穿白衣的人都是他们的救命稻草，也同样是他们发泄痛苦的唯一渠道。

他有次看见当Even告诉一个母亲她唯一的儿子因抢救无效而死亡时，她疯狂地扑上去抓挠。Even没有闪躲只是扶住她不断的道歉。

直到Even的脖子上被挠出了血痕，保安才终于出现将已经瘫软在地上嘶哑的啜泣的女人架出了医院。

没过多久，他看到Even脖子上贴着块创可贴站在医院门口低着头抽烟。

“你好，Mr. Næsheim。”

“你好，你是.......”Even取下嘴里的烟，盯着眼前这个冷峻的帅哥想了很久，他一向脸盲，记病人都是靠姓名和病症，“哦，你是之前那个中枪的保镖的朋友对吧？”

听着这一连串的前缀，Isak点了点头。递给了Even一个包装精致的盒子。

“我不能收礼物的......”Even本是推拒的手在看到包装上巧克力的标志时瞬间握紧了，“啊，何必这么客气。”虽然嘴上这样说着却眼睛弯弯的接了过去。

那天之后Isak去的更勤了，每次都会带上一盒巧克力。

他们多数的时候会站在医院门口抽烟聊天，两人个子都高，长得也都是很惹眼的类型。一个穿着黑西装，一个穿着白大褂来来往往的人都禁不住多看几眼。

“为什么当时不躲？”Isak看着Even脖子上已经淡掉的挠痕。

“嗯？”Even今天刚做完一个大手术整个人反应都比平常慢半拍，顺着他的目光摸了摸自己的脖子，抿了下嘴，“感觉那样好像就能让自己好过点吧。心外科和急诊室每天都是这样，不停的下死亡通知。”说话间，一辆救护车停到了医院门口，一群医生护士一拥而上推着病床，亲友们哭喊着跟在后边，“做医生很累，那些被遗弃的人更累。”

Even深深的吸了一口烟，仰着头呼了出去，下巴的线条柔和纤长。

“听着特别矫情吧。”他偏着头向他笑了笑。

天色有些暗，救护车闪烁的红光照进Even的眼睛里，好像里面有火花一样。

“没有。”

Even盯着他看了一会儿，转开了话题，“来帮我吃几个，”一盒巧克力伸到他面前，“不能再让我科室里那些馋嘴的小姑娘占便宜了。”

“你不觉得太甜了吗？”Isak最终在Even的极力推荐下勉强吃了一颗草莓夹心的，皱着眉喝了几口水。

“有点儿。”Even长长的手指在盒子上方点着，思考着要吃哪个。“不过我低血糖，如果不多吃的话，手术期间眼前发黑就坏了。”  
  
  
  


Isak是个性子极冷的人，常常与人相处一年却像才刚刚相处一天一样难以接触，和Jonas，Magnus， 和Mahdi长久的友谊也是始于他们对他的死缠烂打。

Even是他第一个想要主动接近的人。

他刚开始认为他只是把Even当作一个颇有缘分的朋友，直到有天夜里他梦见自己将Even压在身下反复顶 | 弄，醒来时双 | 腿 | 间一片黏腻。

他很早就知道自己是gay，偶尔也会去gay吧找一|夜|情来解决生|理|需|求，却从没有对任何人产生过这样的yu wang。  
  


 

这次的枪击事件中他和Jonas算立了大功。两个人很快都将被调职到纽约总部。在纽约事务所工作，等于退居二线，不需要再接危险的任务，工资翻倍，待遇也更好。

这本是他一直期望的事情，但是现在却开始犹豫。

他第二天又去了医院，他想告诉Even他的感觉，如果两个人之间有一丝可能，他就会留下来。他远远地看到Even站在医院门口，一个高挑漂亮的姑娘满脸通红的站在他对面。当他要叫出Even的名字时，Even托起了她的下巴吻了上去。  
  


他最终和Jonas去了纽约，不到两年的时间，他晋升成为了执行顾问。

当他听说在奥斯陆有个医生惹上一个颇有权势的黑帮家族时，他并没有多想，直到在雇主信息上看见了Even的照片。

“你说你想接这个任务？”Mr. Anderson，Isak的上司，疑惑的看着没有敲门就闯进他办公室的Isak。

“对。”

“它并不属于你的职位范围。而且Isak，”Mr。Anderson放下了手中的文件，“这个医生惹到的人势力很大，即使有保镖保护估计他也活不了多久了。”

“如果我去，我可以保证他的安全。”

“Isak，”Mr. Anderson盯着他看了一会儿，“你认识他吗？”

“不认识。”

Mr. Anserdon眯了眯眼睛，“给我一个你要接这个任务的理由。”

Isak抿着嘴没有说话。

Mr. Anderson叹了口气，“如果你要去的话会有其他人顶替你执行顾问的位置，等你回来时，你的工作可能已经不在了。”

“我知道。”

“你去吧。”他最终签署了批准的文件。

“谢谢，Mr. Anderson。”  
  


一点感想：Isak在这篇文里是先爱上的那一方。我觉得一见钟情在现实生活中是可能发生的，但是双向的一见钟情真的极少发生，大多数情况都是我对你一见钟情，而你只是把我看成一个普通的路人。这也不是可悲的事情。虽然初遇的感觉很重要，但是大部分人更看重的是相处后的感觉。

 


	6. 6

让我来磕个头来表达一下我的歉意，拖了太久了。接下来的几章会快很多，believe me！！

 

 

 

正文

 

 

 

再一次见到Even, 他并没有自己想象的那么激动，只是心里涌出一股强烈的酸涩感。

 

 

 

四年过去, 他还是这么喜欢这个人。

 

 

 

Even却是不记得他了。其实这并没有出乎他的意料。他一直都知道对于Even来讲他不过是个普通的病人家属。

 

 

 

但不期待不代表不失落, 这些年心心念念的人对他完全没有印象让他多少有些挫败感。

 

 

 

看着Even毫无防备的熟睡着，他不由得有些懊恼, 为什么只有自己这样陷进去了。

 

 

 

想着他报复性的掐了掐Even的鼻尖。呼吸的不顺畅让Even不自觉的哼出声, 皱着鼻子撅着嘴手胡乱的扒着他的手腕。当Isak终于好心的松开了手指, Even仍然紧紧的抓着他的手, 最终垫到了自己的脸下面亲了一口拍了拍, "乖别闹。"接着就枕在上面睡熟了。

 

 

 

这一系列连贯的动作让Isak看呆了。Even的手指只是微微地圈着他的手腕, 他却舍不得把手抽出来。

 

 

 

缓缓的坐在地上, 他出神的看着Even。

 

 

 

四年前Even给他留下最深的印象就是成熟稳重，但这段时间接触下来, 他发现第一印象真的是很有欺骗性, Even除了成熟稳重以外具备着一切特性, 耍赖撒娇偶尔还贱兮兮的。不过看来喜欢一个人真的是完全没有原则, 看着四仰八叉的平摊在床上只有两只脚露出来的Even, 他仍然觉的可爱。

 

 

 

在Even脸下被枕的有些发麻的手指动了动, 蹭了一下那温热光滑的皮肤。

 

 

 

栽就栽了吧。他叹了口气, 只要这个人平平安安的度过这段时间就好。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Isak住的是个标准的单身公寓, 一个人住着格外的舒服, 但是两个大男人住起来, 转个身都觉得挤。

 

 

 

一起住了不到一周，Even发现了一个问题。Isak是个生活白痴。不说饭做的能毒死人，他常常把他们俩的衣服混着洗，也不区分颜色，导致衣服都成了渐变色，像水墨画一样。他是很想发火的，毕竟谁早上都不愿意为了找一件干净的衬衣花掉半个钟头。但是那个人每次都冰着一张脸非常诚恳跟他道歉然后下次该洗串色依然洗串色，该做糊饭依然做糊饭。在Isak洗了两次衣服，炸了三次厨房后，Even任劳任怨的包揽下了所有家务。

 

 

 

周末正当他把衣服从烘干机里拿出来的时候, Mikael跑来串门了。

 

 

 

“哎哟, Even! 怎么这么贤惠啊! 马上就可以嫁人了！”说着就甩掉鞋准备进屋给Even拍张照, 却被拿着金属探测器的Isak一把拽住。

 

 

 

"我靠, 能不能别这样了！”Mikael挥开在他身上扫的机器，“我从小就和Even认识, 你真觉得我会拿把刀把他捅了吗?”

 

 

 

“说不好。”Even边叠衣服边笑。“大学那会儿，你暗恋的女生跟我告白的时候你绝对想过。“

 

 

 

“你再他妈提那件事，我就...." Mikael浑身摸索着可以威胁Even的东西, 后来发现连车钥匙都被Isak收走了。"我就把我的腿骨掰断了捅你！"

 

 

 

好不容易被放了进来, 看着正在叠衣服的Even和帮忙往柜子里放的Isak，他突然觉得自己显得格外多余，"Even, 收拾完陪我去买套西服吧，我下周要参加我姐的婚礼。”

 

 

 

“我不去。” Even 正咬着烟指导着Isak挂衬衣， “我需要在做家务之外的时间做一些充满男人味的活动, 逛街这种事情你别找我了。”

 

 

 

"男人味啊。”Mikael摸了摸下巴, "你有多久没有过睡前活动了？”

 

 

 

"快两个月了吧，和Sonja分手后好像还没有过。" Even仰着头想了想, "干嘛啊? 这么关心我的xing生活。" 

 

 

 

"是你自己说的需要男人味的运动啊. " Mikael拿出手机翻出了一张照片, "公司最近有一个新签约的长的挺漂亮的歌星。反正你现在空窗，什么时候一起吃顿饭认识一下呗？”

 

 

 

"嗯，可以。" Even扫了一眼照片, 把最后一件叠好的衣服递给Isak，却发现他一动不动的站着, “Valterson, 干嘛哪？别发呆啊。"

 

 

 

Mikael不知道是不是自己的错觉, Isak刚刚好像瞪了他一眼。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Even..." Mikael的话被一阵铃声打断。

 

 

 

"抱歉." Isak看了一眼自己的手机摁掉了。

 

 

 

"我跟你说....."

 

 

 

Even的手机也开始响。Even跟Mikael做了个暂停的手势接通了电话, "妈, 我现在在家呢。嗯, 对, 明天晨会我一定准时到, 嗯, 好, love you too。" 

 

 

 

Mikael耐心的等着Even挂掉了电话, 刚要开口， "我..."

 

 

 

Isak的手机又开始响了。 

 

 

 

"你们俩他妈的是故意的吧!"

 

 

 

Even咬着烟不停地笑, 看了一眼Isak, "你出门接电话吧, 我们正好有点事要谈, 顺便买点啤酒回来。"

 

 

 

"好。 "

 

 

 

 

 

恨恨的看着Isak走出了房门， Mikael把脚搭在了被Even擦得发亮的桌子上。

 

 

 

"为什么没来我家里住?" Mikael四周看了看, "这里你待的不舒服吧？"

 

 

 

"还好。" 想起Isak面无表情的帮他把菜切得像拼图一样,他嘴角往上一扬。 "住在这儿，对我来说是最安全的。" 

 

 

 

Mikael点了点头, "伯母知道你被袭击这件事吗?她肯定很担心吧？"

 

 

 

"她不知道, 除了你还没人知道呢。 帮我瞒着点。”

 

 

 

"嗯。你有没有想过那些人为什么还不放过你？听说他们都已经有新头目了，怎么还是揪着这事儿不放手?"

 

 

 

"我是真的没有一点儿头绪, 我只感觉到他们每次都想把我活着带回去，没打算直接灭口。"

 

 

 

看着Mikael一脸愁苦的盯着他。 "你不用担心。" 他拍了拍Mikael的肩膀, "Valterson曾经至少还是个执行顾问呢, 他的能力是没问题的。"

 

 

 

"话说比那群黑道更不能让我理解的就是为什么Valterson会放弃职务从纽约跑回来专门保护你。你确定他不是因为妹妹或者姐姐被你招惹了所以跑来找你寻仇吗？ "

 

 

 

"他是独生子，咱们俩原来不都调查过了吗？"

 

 

 

他们两个又聊了会儿, 约好了一起吃饭的日子之后， Mikael就起身离开了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mikael走出公寓楼，远远的看见Isak正在角落跟一个年轻的男孩儿说话，其实只是那个男孩儿单方面的在说，哭的气儿都喘不上来, 不停的想往Isak身上蹭却都被挡开。

 

 

 

两个人都没注意到他。 Mikael靠着车又看了会儿热闹才坐进了驾驶座。当他发动车子准备离开的时候, 那个一直低着头哭的男孩儿终于抬起了脸。

 

 

 

Mikael一下子愣住了。这个男孩儿长的太像大学时期的Even了。

 

 

 


	7. 7

正文

 

Mikael突然有些明白了。

当Even在医院刚出事的时候, Even的妈妈曾经出天价为他聘请过保镖。由于忌惮Even招惹的人的势力，等了很久都没有任何保镖公司愿意接下这门生意。

直到Isak出现。

Even第一眼看到Isak的履历就觉得不大对劲， **纽约总部的执行顾问跑来做这个工作？缺钱花吗？**

这种感觉在Isak提出只收一半佣金时更是加剧了。于是他托Mikael帮忙查一下Isak。

Mikael现在和几个朋友开了家娱乐公司, 其中也有Even不少股份。娱乐公司大多是属于灰色地带, 白道黑道都有些人脉，调查起人来非常方便。

Isak的过去极为干净。曾连着三年获得格斗冠军, 后来因为在比赛中受了伤就退役去做了保镖。四年前，调职纽约，升职，辞职，然后毫无征兆的就跑来当了Even的保镖。总的来说就是绝对的良好市民，跟Even也完全没有任何恩怨。

两个人想了很久都没弄明白这到底是怎么回事。他隐约记得Even当时开玩笑的说，他是暗恋我吧。

他喃喃地说， “Even，你没准真说对了。”

 

 

Isak现在非常的烦躁。这个蹲在他面前哭的男孩儿叫Oliver，是他曾经一个一夜情的对象。Oliver是个艺术大学的学生在那晚之后就彻底缠上了他，之前找到公司过，现在又来了家里。如果不是他下了楼，Oliver应该会直接上去敲门了。

看着眼前哭的满脸通红的人，他有点儿无奈。

他一般都会找同龄的人做，很少找像Oliver这种还没出社会的大学生。那天，他在酒吧喝的有些多，当Oliver坐在他旁边把手搭在他腿上的时候, 他以为真的看到了Even。那晚他做的格外用力直接把身材不算瘦弱的Oliver做晕了过去。半夜Oliver就发起了高烧，他把人送到医院，签了字付了费，想了想最终还是留在医院守到他退烧才走。

收敛着力气把环在他腰上的手扯了下来。“别再来找我了。”

“为什么我不可以?" Oliver的声音已经有些嘶哑了。

Isak没有理会转身准备上楼。

Oliver深吸了一口气，大声喊道，“你喜欢的人是不是叫Even?”

Isak浑身一震，眼睛扫向他。 

Isak的眼神吓得他往后退了一步, 磕磕绊绊的说，"那天晚上我.....我有听到你说他的名字....." 

看到Isak的神色稍稍缓和了一点，他向前挪了挪, "他不喜欢你对吗?” 大着胆子握住了Isak的手指。“我可以帮你忘掉他。" 

Isak怔了一下，突然嘴角一扬，他不常笑，笑容总是有些僵硬，但这一次却格外的自然好看，

“我不想忘记他。”

 

 

**为什么我要看热闹？为什么要让我知道这些事情？**

Mikael揪着自己的头发坐在办公桌前嘟囔。离他看见Isak和那个男孩儿已经过去三天了，他还在纠结到底要不要告诉Even他身边的保镖对他有别的想法。

虽然他之前一直怂恿Even辞退Isak，但他们俩心里都清楚Isak是目前能保护Even的最好人选。

现在Even住在Isak家，两人之间的矛盾稍微少了些。如果说了这件事， 他们相处起来难免会觉得别扭。

其实有男人追求Even他一点儿都不吃惊。

高中的时候就开始有男生跟Even告白。这些年加起来追过Even的男人还真不少，但大多都是些精致漂亮性格温软的小男孩儿，没有像Isak这种气场凌厉的。

Even的性格比较强，对自己喜欢的人充满保护欲，也很喜欢照顾人，再加上一张男女通吃的脸，绝对是模范男友的典范。Isak虽然长的不错，身高比Even略矮一点，但那气场也太强了。怎么看都和Even不搭啊。

**唉算了，等Even从Isak家搬出来再说吧。**

 

 

Even一向极其的惜命。在搬到Isak家后更是变本加厉，每天都是两点一线, 下班后就回家，寸步不离的跟着Isak。

被跟着的人很是享受，但往上贴的人由于连续着两周没有任何社交活动快把自己憋的疯掉了。

这周五下午，当Even看到Isak穿着一身运动衣在门口穿鞋时，连滚带爬的裹着被子从床上爬起来挡在门前，“你要出门吗？”

“......嗯。” Isak看到even激烈的反应愣了一下。“厨房没吃的了，我出去买点儿。”

”带上我！”说完Even就一溜烟的披着被子跑到衣柜前认真的挑衣服。

Isak效率很高，他们从超市出来也不过花了20分钟。

“我不想回去。”Even手里抱着一箱啤酒，"你还有别的地方可去吗？"

Isak想了一会儿点点头。

当Even穿着一身休闲西装，喷着古龙水，被Isak开车拉到打真人cs的地方时，他瞬间理解当年他年少无知的把一个喜欢他的浓妆艳抹的小姑娘拽去游泳时人家的心情了。

本来他打算就站在旁边看看的。但是当他看到一群跟他年龄相仿的人在树林里上蹿下跳的玩的极欢时，他有些忍不住了。

脱掉了西装把衬衣底部从裤子里拽了出来，他就喜滋滋的加入了。

Isak刚击中了对方的几个主力就看到Even扛着枪跑了进来。今天来的很多人都是他的同行，大家同是保镖周末常常一起跑来这里一起放松心情。因为都是拿惯手枪的人又不在意摸爬滚打，玩起来有几分实战的感觉，下手都挺狠的。 

他本想让Even和他一队，这样多少可以帮他挡着点，但是周围太吵Even没有听到他的声音。

Even玩得不错，应该说是非常好。好几局下来都玩的只剩他和Even两个人，虽然最后总是免不了被他一枪崩中，Even玩的还是很尽兴。

Even和Isak经历过很多次打斗但是因为情况危急，他很少能看清Isak的身手，今天却是全部收入眼底。Isak曾经参加过格斗比赛，所有的动作相比其他人来讲更是标准漂亮，干净利落。

“每局都不让我赢。”Even扛着枪靠着墙看着Isak笑，两个人都满脸泥土，浑身脏兮兮的，“Valterson，好歹我也是你的雇主，不打算给我放放水吗？”

“你玩的这么好，不需要我放水。”

Isak还是面无表情但草绿色的眼睛亮亮的很是柔和。

“下周再来？” 

“好。”

 

第二天早上，Even差点儿起不来床。他平常一周也就去一两次健身房，一次顶多两个小时。昨天下午他东奔西跑了近五个小时。昨天没觉得，今天他感觉自己就像被拆了重装一样。

中午和Mikael吃牛排的时候，他吃的哆哆嗦嗦叮叮当当的，半个餐厅的人都在瞄他们。Mikael扶着额头，咬着牙，“早知道就带你去吃subway了。”

Even恹恹的点点头，“我也觉得吃subway会省点劲儿。”

“是你他妈要我请你吃牛排的！” Mikael觉得自己要咬人了。

“对，是我的错。”Even累的连斗嘴的力气都没有。“麻烦你帮我切一下牛排吧，我手要抽筋了。”

“你自己叮叮当当的弄吧，反正餐厅也没什么人了。”

正当Even甩了甩手打算继续跟牛排奋斗的时候， 手中的餐具被轻轻抽走。

看着Isak站在旁边弯着腰利落的帮他切着牛排，Even有些惊讶，“谢谢。”

Mikael则是放下刀叉拄着下巴若有所思的盯着眼前的两个人。

 

饭后，他们去了家咖啡厅，也没继续聊天都拿出自己的文件开始工作。

Even的手还是发软，牵出来的名字都是波浪形的。

 **为什么我的姓这么长？他自己嘟囔着，愤恨的一** 挪胳膊，一打文件掉在了地上。正当Isak要帮他捡起来时，一只细白纤细的手抢了先。

”没想到你的字还是这么丑啊，Even。“一个留着金色短发的女人笑着把文件放在了桌子上。

“Sonja？”

 

 


	8. 8

咳咳，肉来了！ 和你们想象的不太一样。。宝贝，抱歉 [@For Evak](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=513264405) 。。我又忽悠了你一回。。主要是我的写作的最大特点就是慢，我这几天真的一直在写，我常常一个字可以改五遍。。

再说一遍哦，Even是攻。。。

 

正文

"Sonja？”

 

Even一脸惊喜的站起来跟她拥抱，“你什么时候回来的？”

 

“前天。”Sonja踮起脚尖紧紧的抱住他，“我给你打电话你没接. ”

 

“我刚换手机号。”

 

“你们先聊，我和Isak去抽根烟。“ 说着Mikael就拉着Isak走出了咖啡厅。

 

本是优雅漂亮的女人在看到他们俩离开后就变成了另外一副面孔。

 

“啊啊啊！”她拽着Even的胳膊悄声尖叫，“刚才那个是你的保镖吗？好帅啊！我最喜欢这种冷冰冰的男人了！！”

 

“你跟那个醋缸都已经订婚了就别老乱看了。”

 

Sonja和他是从小玩到大的朋友，半年前Sonja和相恋多年的男朋友闹别扭，本想让Even当个托好好气一气他，谁想到他们俩演得太逼真把人家气的直接跑去了德国。

 

Even和Sonja都觉得很委屈。他们小时候家离的很近，闲的没事常常跑去对方家里睡觉，所以两人对肢体接触向来不介意，相处起来也很是默契，一直以来有不少人把他们误认为情侣。

 

Sonja一见男朋友真的吃醋马上就抛弃了Even这个尽职尽责的好发小，连夜飞去德国追爱，没过多久两人就复合了，大概一周前刚刚订婚。

 

Sonja在Even对面坐下，缕了缕自己的头发，“我下周末就要回德国了，这几天好好陪陪我吧。”

 

“没问题啊，我最近不忙，这两周的时间都归你了。”

 

“你真好！”Sonja冲到Even旁边搂着他的脖子在他脸上狠狠地啃了一口。

 

他们桌子的位置靠窗，Isak站在咖啡厅外看了一会儿就收回了目光。

 

”你要跟我说什么？”他摆手拒绝了Mikael递过来的烟。

 

“没什么。” Mikael点燃嘴里的烟，模糊地说，“聊聊八卦呗。”

 

”我没兴趣。” 说完Isak就打算推门进屋。

 

”Even不会喜欢有人在他和Sonja聊天的时候站在旁边的。” 一句话成功地让Isak停了下来。

 

“她是Even的前女友，两人从小就认识，当初他们俩在一起的时候，所有人都以为他们俩会结婚的。”Mikael一本正经的说着瞎话，他从初中开始就经常为Even的爱情道路除草。现在他已经养成了习惯，不过.....他稍稍抬起眼看了看Isak，这绝对不是草应该算棵树了。“后来Sonja去了德国，两人就分手了。Even当时难过了很久。不过这次Sonja回来听说是要跟Even复合的。”

 

咖啡厅里Even和Sonja坐的很近，不知道聊到了什么Sonja把手覆在了Even的手背上两人笑得非常开心。

 

“你继续守着吧，我就不在这里当电灯泡啦。” Mikael抽完一支烟，拍了拍Isak的肩膀，“应该很快就能听到他们俩的好消息了。

”

Isak仍是没什么表情手却已经紧紧攥了起来。

 

 

 

接下来的两周里，Even把工作以外的所有时间都给了Sonja两人跑去了很多他们小时候爱去的地方追溯以往的时光。他们从小一起长大，虽然兴趣爱好不大相似但却都为了能与对方就伴学习了一些皮毛。所以偶尔Sonja会和Even去打cs，Even也会痛苦的跟着Sonja去粉红色的蛋糕房里学习做少女蛋糕。

 

看着Even和Sonja挽着胳膊走在前面，一个挺拔帅气，一个清丽漂亮。看着Even望着Sonja，眼睛里是浅浅的蓝，唇边露着颗小尖牙，笑容里的温柔都要溢出来了，他才突然醒悟到自己想要的从来都不是短暂的陪在Even身边，他想要的是这个人。

 

在纽约这四年，他不是没想过Even会结婚生子，只是从来都不敢深想。

 

 

 

 

在Sonja临走前的周六下午他们又一起去了真人cs的场地。Sonja也跟着去了却没有加入只是在旁边为他们加加油给另一方的队员捣捣乱，把气氛搞得很是欢腾。不过在她自娱自乐的折腾了半个小时后，就把体力完全耗尽了，她气喘吁吁的跟Even说了声， “一会儿去我家。”就提前走了。

 

Even今天依然和Isak不是一队。第一局开始，Even就觉得Isak有点儿不对劲，像是跟他对着干一样，不停的攻击他，追着他打。刚开始Even以为只是巧合，但是连着四局都被第一个打死也太巧了。

 

所有的人都看出来他们之间有些矛盾，但是看着臭着脸的Even和没表情的Isak谁都不敢多问。

 

两人没玩多久就上了车，Even敲了一下Isak的椅背，“送我去Sonja的公寓，晚上不用接我了。”

 

“Mr. Næsheim，明天的晨会提前了。” 

 

“我知道，她家离公司很近。”

 

“这段时间你回家休息比较安全。”Isak的手握紧了方向盘。

 

“你不用管，送我去就行了。”Even刚刚运动完浑身酸软，现在跟Isak一来一回的对话让他更是头痛。

 

“但…”

 

“停车吧，我自己去。” 

 

Isak沉默了一会儿，

 

“我送你。”

  
 

 

Even并不讨厌Isak，这个人不顾性命的连着救了他四五次，他当然不会讨厌他。再加上现在住在Isak家里，他发现Isak除了话少些人还不错，格外的迁就他。

 

迁就这个词虽然听起来很怪但他真的觉得Isak完全是由着他的性子陪他做着所有的有趣的没趣的或者幼稚的事情。

 

所以他很不理解为什么一个平时挺好的人在最近这段时间里都有点儿反常。

 

 

 

当Magnus下班回家时，看到一个黑影坐在他的家门口一动不动。正当他浑身发毛的准备把枪掏出来时，黑影朝他招了招手，“Magnus，来陪我喝点酒。”

 

Magnus看着Isak像喝水一样的灌着啤酒转眼就喝光了七八罐，马上也傻乎乎的陪着他喝了起来，但直到喝晕过去都没能套出Isak今天到底出了什么事。最终还是他的室友Mahdi把喝的烂醉的Isak送上了一辆Uber。

 

当司机把他摇醒时，Isak感觉自己稍微清醒了一些，至少他可以他扒着扶栏上楼了。

 

在他靠在门框上开锁的时候，门突然被人从里面打开了。他一下子没站稳栽进了一个温热清新的怀抱里。

 

 

 

Even看着怀里酒气熏天的Isak，有些吃惊。

 

今天Sonja凌晨三点的航班要回德国，他本来打算送她去机场的，谁想到她那个未婚夫一时兴起直接飞过来说要带她去旅行。Sonja在接到电话时就把他直接踢出了门，简直重色轻友到了极点。

 

所以他不到晚上八点就回了家，本来是打算早些睡觉的，却在睡梦中听到了门外的动静，他条件反射的以为有危险就拿着把刀将门猛的拉开，却被Isak扑了个满怀。

 

Even把Isak放在了自己上周刚买的kingsize的大床上面。这张床摆在客厅，基本上占据了客厅的所有空间。

 

Isak跟他体格相当，他实在懒得将他扶回卧室。幸好这张床极大，就算睡两个男人中间还隔着将近一米多的距离。

 

他躺倒在床上盖好毯子才发现Isak那边的台灯还亮着。

 

他恨恨地起身越过Isak的身子费力的去摸开关，没注意到那双草绿色的眼睛缓缓睁开了。

当被扯倒在床上扣住后脑狠狠亲吻时，他有点儿蒙。

 

Isak一吻结束发现Even愣愣的看着他，笑了一下，摸了摸Even的嘴角就又吻了下来, 舌头直接伸了进去。

 

当那柔软的东西划过他的上腭的时候，Even才终于反应过来，按住Isak的肩膀试图把他架开，“Valterson，你他妈在干嘛？！”

 

Isak笑了，用膝盖蹭了下他的胯部, “干你啊。”

 

那冷清的声音说着这样粗俗直接的话让Even全身的汗毛瞬间都立了起来。

 

他开始更用力的推拒。

 

Isak啧了一声，一边舔吻着他的嘴唇，一边抽掉自己脖子上的领带直接把Even乱动的双手捆在了床头，他速度很快，绕了一个极复杂的结。Even踢动的腿也被他利落的侧身压住。

 

”Valterson！” Even奋力偏过脸躲过Isak的吻，“你别随便发情，看清楚我是谁！”

 

Isak果真听话的停下来认真的摸了摸他的脸，”你是Even。”说着手就顺着他的侧脸向下滑，掐了一下他的乳尖，让他整个人都弹了起来。

 

"艹！”

 

Isak又重重的亲了Even一口才松开了握着他下巴的手，一手解开了自己的腰带，另一支直接拉开了Even的裤链将两人那处握在一起揉搓起来。

 

Even人长得清秀，下面的尺寸却格外的惊人。在他勃起的时候Isak的手都有些握不过来。

 

Even感觉到自己硬了，虽然不想，却无法忽略烧到小腹的热度。他本是低垂着眼睛震惊的盯着Isak的手，但很快就尴尬地闭上了眼。

 

Isak把下巴搭在Even的肩膀上，微微的喘息着。他的持久度一向不错，今天却很快就到达了临界点，不多时就she了出来，Even也硬了却是迟迟不she。Isak细细的舔吻着Even的耳廓，嘴里悄声说着些低狎的字眼，一手按揉着Even的乳头，一手更快的上下撸动。Even的脸渐渐泛起红晕，他交过的女朋友不多，大多都是温柔害羞型的，绝不会在做这种事的时候跟他说出这样的话，现在听着这些挑逗的话，他只觉得一把火从小腹燃了起来。

 

最终他低吟了一声射在了Isak手里。

 

高潮后的Even皮肤显得更白，整个人像被水浸过一样，睫毛湿漉漉的，眼睛墨蓝，看起来清秀漂亮。

 

Even最让他着迷的就是眼睛，蓝蓝的清澈纯净，总让他觉得Even是最纯净美好的人。

 

而现在这个人就躺在自己的身下。

 

他亲了亲Even的眼角，手指沾了些两人的精液就探向了Even身后。Even的眼睛一下子瞪大了，拼命的挣动起来，手腕被勒的青紫。后椎清晰的触觉就像突然打在他身体里的电流一样直接蹿上大脑，他头发都麻了，这种感觉把他俨然逼到了极限。

 

“你他妈放手！”

 

Even挣扎的非常用力，整张床都被带着摇动起来。

 

正当Isak使劲把他压住，门外突然间传来一阵敲门声。

 

“Isak。”是邻居Alex，声音有些犹豫，“不好意思，你…你们可以稍微小点声吗？我父母这两天过来旅游，今天歇在我这儿，.....我，额不，我们都听得很清楚.....”

 

Isak的脸埋在他的脖子上，手依然放在他身后，没有说话也没有继续动作。

 

Alex有些尴尬的站在门口，听着已经变得安静的屋子，觉得自己真的不应该破坏人家的好事，咬了咬牙加了一句， “我们今早六点就走，你们再等三个小时就可以做了！”说完就跑回了自己的房间。

 

听见楼道里Alex关上房门的声音，Even猛的抬起膝盖顶着Isak的腹部想把他掀开，却被Isak紧紧的抱住。

 

接下来的时间里，无论他怎样翻腾，Isak都趴在他身上一动不动。

 

当他终于累的气喘吁吁的摊在床上，才发现Isak呼吸平缓，显然已经睡熟了。

 

  
 

 

Isak感觉做了一个很长的梦。

 

他梦到自己第一次见到Even的时候，那个看起来有些瘦弱的男医生有着湛蓝的眼睛和光滑的手心，他救了自己最好的兄弟。

 

时间能不能再回去一次？

 

如果回去，他不会去纽约，他会依然每天都拿着巧克力去医院门口和他聊天。

 

他会告诉这个人自己对他一见钟情。

 

如果时间能回去该有多好。

 

眼眶有些发热。

 

如果他能喜欢我该有多好。

 

 

 

Isak醒来时还是有些恍惚，头非常的疼，脸下是一片温暖的皮肤，他楞了一下，猛地抬起头看到Even以一个极不舒服的姿势被他牢牢的搂在怀里。眉头皱着，眼下发青，手腕被绑在床头，已经被勒出了血丝，衬衣大敞着，裤子挂在胯上，上面有些白色的痕迹。

 

应该是被他的动静惊动，Even的睫毛抖了抖缓缓的睁开了眼晴。

 

“你再不把我松开，我的手就要废了。“Even淡无波澜的看着他，声音很平静，只是有点儿沙哑。

 

被松开后，Even没有说话，坐起身抹了把脸转身就是一拳。

 

他使足了力气，打的Isak整张脸都偏了过去，嘴角也裂开了， “你他妈喝醉了就这么犯混吗？”

 

看到Isak低着头，不动也不出声，Even揪着他的领子把他从床上拽了起来，“说话！”

 

“不管喝没喝醉我都会这么做。”Isak的声音很轻像是在和自己说话。

 

“什么？”

 

“不管喝没喝醉我早晚都会这么做的，不过…” Isak抬起眼，“如果没醉的话，我昨晚不会停。”

 

“你…” Even揪着他领子的手攥紧了，又是一拳挥到他脸上。

 

“我喜欢你。”

 

一滴眼泪掉了下来，落在了Even的手背上。

 

”Even Bech Næsheim，我喜欢你。“


	9. Chapter 9

这章写的我很痛苦，其实我是喜欢写甜文的。。所以下一章会甜到爆，而且不会让大家等这么久了，谢谢大宝贝们～

 

这章有暴力场面。

 

正文

 

Even坐进浴缸，皱着眉缓缓地闭上眼，他浑身都酸疼的要命。

 

听到Isak的告白，相比震惊，他感到更多的是手足无措。

 

他之前有过两个女朋友，还都是同学牵线，最长的那个只交往了不到一年。他好像一直忙于自己的事情，从没对别人上过心。这些年里也一直没能遇到过让自己心动的人，用Mikael的话说他就是个情窦未开的大龄青年。

 

高中时期他喜欢和朋友四处旅游徒步。上大学确定学医后就彻底忙起来，课余之外的大部分时间都被教授带着去医院实习，跟同学相处的时间极少。他学习刻苦，大二就做了助教，追他的虽然也有同级的同学但更多的是向他问题的学弟学妹。刚接触时大家都觉得他是个耐心温柔的学长，总是认真的讲题不管多晚打扰他也不会介意。但相处久了就发现他虽然爱笑但是外热内冷总给人一种距离感，弄得追他的人即使再喜欢也不敢太主动，出去吃饭或者开party时一起跳舞已经是极限，他叹了口气，哪儿有像Isak这种直接把人绑在床上告白的。

 

他在浴室里面待了足足有一个小时，出来时本想像平时一样只围条浴巾，最终还是穿好了衣服。

 

Isak仍旧保持着之前的姿势坐在床上，嘴角的血渍已经干了。听到他走到身边，睫毛颤了颤没有抬头。

 

看着Isak揉皱的衬衣和凌乱的头发，Even烦躁的揉了揉额头，“你先去洗个澡，过会儿送我去公司。”

 

Isak点了下头快步走进了浴室。

 

 

当Even把一片狼藉的床单塞进洗衣机时，Isak的手机响了。

 

在他的印象中，Isak向来对自己的手机分外关注总是带在身边，今天却是忘的一干二净。浴室的回音很大，打开水后外面的声音完全传不进去。

 

他被重复的铃声烦得受不了, 眯着眼接起了手机。

 

“喂…”

 

“Isak，昨晚是怎么回事啊？为什么喝那么多？” 那人像倒豆子一样说着话。

 

Even本来就心情不好，直接打断了他，“他现在有事。” 说完就挂了电话。

 

看到手机桌面时, 他的呼吸窒了窒。

 

他做医生的时候跟年龄小的病人相处的一向很好, 所以他科室的小病人出院时往往会拉着他的手告别.

 

Isak的手机屏幕就是这样一张照片——

 

大概是某个下午，他在医院门口跟一个胖乎乎的像个小汤圆一样的小男孩儿说话. 他微微弓着背，那个四五岁的孩子则是踮着脚尖搂着他的脖子.

 

作为当事人之一，Even完全不记得这张照片是什么时候照的。

 

应该是几年前的事情了。

 

他盯着照片想的专注没有发现Isak从浴室出来，当闻到一阵熟悉的洗发水的味道时，Isak已经站在他旁边了。

 

“刚才有个叫Magnus的人给你打了七个电话。” 他摸了摸鼻子递还回去。

 

“嗯。”Isak接过手机，当他看到屏幕时，才猛地反应过来。

 

“Mr.Næsheim，” 他的脸颊微微发红，“你放心, 我不会再偷拍你了。"

 

"...好。"

 

"也不会再对着你的照片做任何奇怪的事情。”

 

“咳咳咳！” Even正喝着水被狠狠的呛了一口，"我知道了，你不用再说了。 "

 

 

 

 

接下来的几天，两个人相处起来极其尴尬。

 

先不说在公司里每天都有客户或者职工调侃的询问他手腕上青紫色的勒痕和脖子上吻痕的由来, Isak的单身公寓除了浴室根本没有门。对方在干什么都一览无余。之前Even没有意识到，但是自从Isak跟他说了喜欢后，他发现Isak经常会盯着自己看。

 

比如现在，他正翻着一本大部头的医学书靠在床头就感到一道炽热的视线直直的落在身上，盯的他都有些不好意思了。

 

“Valterson，” 他捏了捏鼻梁放下书，“我们谈谈吧。”

 

Isak起身坐到了他床边的椅子上。Even自那天早上就再也没跟他说过话，到现在过了快一周的时间。Even刚刚洗完澡，头发微湿，软软的搭在后颈和额头上，他长得本来就二十出头的样子，现在看起来更是显小。

 

“这一段时间住在这儿真是麻烦你了, 我…”

 

“你要辞退我吗？”

 

“不。” Even摆摆手，“我没有那个意思，只是我家现在已经装修好了。我也不好继续住在这儿打扰你。”他移开目光尽力忽视掉Isak一瞬间黯淡下来的神色继续说道，“我争取明天搬走，咳，新的安保设施很好，你不需要跟我过去住了。”

 

Isak低下头, 房间里一片静默.

 

“我怎么…” 他的声音有些发哑，他清了下嗓子，“我怎么确保你的安全？”

 

“每天接送我上下班就好，其余的时间你可以自己支配。”

 

“好。”

 

"Valterson," Even摸了摸手中书的封面，抿了抿嘴像是在思考着如何措辞。“你之前的话我仔细想过了。”

 

“很抱歉。” 他抬起头，认真的看着Isak，“我对你没有那样的感情。”

 

Even说得足够直接，行动上也一样。他第二天就搬出了Isak家。

 

Isak有他的家门钥匙，原来每早都会把他从被子里不管是全裸还是半裸的捞出来放进车后座送他去上班，现在则是全凭他自己那不牢靠的闹钟和生物钟了，截至今天，他已经连续迟到了四五天，工资都快被他妈妈扣没了。

 

在他第二个月的工资又要泡汤的时候, 他之前就职的医院突然间与他联系, 问他可以不可以回去任职。医院里最资深的心外科专家，也是Even的博士导师，现在因身体不适无法负荷巨大的工作量就拜托Even回来帮帮忙。

 

Even的回归受到了热烈的欢迎，心外科的医生护士年龄普遍较大，像Even这种长得好看又年轻单身的人一向是全科室的宝贝。

 

Even这些天都上的是早班，每天都是卡着点到。

 

今天男科的护士Emma来得比较晚，正看到Even的车停在医院门口，她本想过去打个招呼却看到下来一个男模身材的人, 宽肩窄臀, 侧脸极其漂亮。那人打开后座的门跟里面耐心地说了很久，才看到Even睡眼惺忪的走下来。

 

他长得真的好眼熟啊，是谁来着？她完全无视掉向她打招呼的Even，死死的盯着那个驱车离开的人.

 

"啊！！我想起来了！”她吼吼吼的笑起来，把刚刚走近她的Even吓得一浑身一抖。

 

”Emma” 他拍了拍她的肩膀，“我现在年纪大了不经吓，你就别老是一惊一乍的了。”

 

“我想起他是谁了！！”Emma激动的直跺脚。

 

“你在说什么呢？”他们已经走进医院的大厅，Even正站在排班表前查询自己这一周的工作。

 

”你们是在一起了吗？“ Emma突然压低嗓音神神秘秘的问他。

 

”在一起？“

 

”哎呀，你怎么就听不懂我说话呢？ 刚才开车送你来的人不是你男朋友吗？“

 

Even记笔记的手顿了一下，“…不是，Emma我知道你在男科工作成天只能看到男人但这个世界上其实还是有女人的，例如你…”

 

“那他跟你是什么关系？”

 

“他是我的保镖。”

 

“哇塞，保镖和雇主在一起简直太浪漫了！电影里的情节啊。天哪！”

 

这孩子怎么就听不懂人话呢。“只是保镖。”

 

"你就不要掩饰啦。" Emma一脸大家谁没有交过几个男朋友的不屑，“哪种保镖会天天跑到医院给雇主送巧克力啊？"

 

"巧克力？他没给我送过啊...”

 

 

 

话虽是这么说，Even却猛然间想起来，几年前确实好像有个人常常给他送巧克力并且陪他在医院门口聊天。那人似乎很忙，每次都待不了太久就会被电话叫走，却和他格外的聊得来。但不知道从哪天起，那个人就不来找他了。让他着实难受了很久，每天一做完手术就溜达到医院门口望一望。

 

他们认识接近两个月的时间却只知道对方的名字完全不知道姓，也从没交换过手机号。想联系都没办法。现在时隔四年，相貌和名字都已经很模糊了，但是那个穿着黑西装的身形依然让他印象深刻。这也许就是为什么在他第一次看到Isak背对着他站在客厅时就不受控制的把手搭了上去。

 

" 当时我们一群人都以为他是哪个护士的男朋友，没想到人家是专门来找你的。有好多次他过来的时候你都在做手术他就在站在门口等着。我跟他说过话，他的声音特别好听。诶？Even你别走啊, 我还没说完呢！喂! 你干嘛去啊！”

 

Even心里很乱，下午请了个病假提前回了家。一进门就直奔书房翻出了自己和Mikael曾经调查过的Isak的资料。

 

当时他们只担心Isak是否真的能保护他的安全，在确定两人之间没有私人恩怨后就没有深究，却是完全忽略掉了这一点。

 

Even不是不相信爱情，他只是不相信现在还有人这么相信它。它让Isak为了他这么一个烂事缠身的人放弃纽约的一切只为他的安全。

 

真的值得吗？

 

 

 

晚上他翻来覆去的睡不着觉, 最终套了件毛衣站在阳台上抽烟。

 

Isak四年前就喜欢他，这次直接辞掉原有的高薪水工作从纽约回来也是因为他。Even想着有些想笑，现在怎么还会有这么单纯的人？在学生时代为喜欢的人做出些牺牲好像是理所当然，在那个时候似乎只有牺牲才能证明喜欢。但是现在他见的更多的是广撒网多捞鱼，如果被这个人拒绝了就去找下一个，高效率的爱情，没有人会默默的等一个对自己没有回应的人。

 

想起Isak那天的眼泪，他不由得心里有些发热。

 

他往放在窗台上烟灰缸里弹了弹灰，低头的瞬间看到一辆自己再熟悉不过的黑车停在一个不远的拐角处。Even挑了挑眉拨通了Isak的电话，电话很快就被接通了。

 

“Valterson你现在在哪儿呢？”

 

那边静默了一会儿似乎没想到他会问这个问题，“我在家。”

 

“哦。”他压低一些身子胳膊肘拄在阳台的栏杆上，声音含笑，“原来我家楼下就是你家啊。”

 

“…”

 

他看到停在远处的车往后倒了倒像是想逃离他的视线。

 

“我看见你了，” 他向拐角处招了招手。“别躲了。”

 

“这两周你都在这里睡觉吗？"

 

“嗯。”

 

"不放心我?"

 

"嗯."

 

他知道这些问题的所有答案. 但是却恶劣的想听着这个冷冷的声音难得有些磕磕绊绊的说出来。

 

“你从纽约就这么跑过来，工作没了吧？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“值得吗？”

 

“值得。”

 

“Valtesron,” Even吸了一大口烟, 看着蒙蒙亮的天色, “ 我可能后悔了。"

 

“之前说的话，我可能后悔了。”

 

Isak没有说话, 呼吸声却突然变的急促。

 

"再给我点时间好吗？" Even慢慢的说。

 

”好。”

 

“我不会让你等太久。”

 

“多久我都会等。”

 

 

 

第二天，Even下楼没有像往常那样低着头钻进后座，而是极其自然地坐进了副驾驶。看到Isak异常发红的脸，Even原以为Isak只是因为昨天说的话而感到不自然，直到他皱着眉探了探他的额头。

 

“你发烧了。” Even从副驾出来绕到驾驶座，“我来开。”

 

他家离医院不近，今天两人都起的有些晚，他就提了些速开得比平常快了些。

 

当他们路过一个路口时，一辆卡车突然间失控的横着撞过来，直接把他们的车撞的偏离了道路从一个陡坡上滚了下去。坡下是一个废车场, 他们的车在重重的撞上了一辆废弃的巴士才终于停了下来。

 

Even被刚才的翻滚搞得晕头转向，缓了好一会儿才解开自己的安全带。

 

"Mr.Næsheim，你怎么样？" 安全气囊弹出来卡在他们中间完全看不到对方。

 

“我没事, 你呢? ”

 

"我...." Isak还没说出话就被人握住脚腕拖了出去。

 

"Valterson!"

 

随后他也被拽出了车子。

 

他一被弄出来就被两个人摁倒在地上，不远处有四个人正费力的压制着Isak。看到旁边停着的那辆“失控的”卡车，他才意识到这场车祸都是被计划好的。

 

一个留着板寸的高大男人走过来蹲在他面前, 正是几个月前拿枪顶着他的额头要求他给他们老大治疗的人。

 

"之前你带着个口罩我没看清楚, " 他捏起Even的下巴看了看, “长得真好啊, 我玩过那么多，倒真没几个比得上你的。 " Even听得眉头紧皱，没有吭声。

 

旁边传来一阵惨叫，Isak一跃而起打中了其中一人的眼睛, 却被旁边的人用铁棍狠狠的敲了一下肩膀和膝盖闷哼一声又跪倒在地上。

 

面前的男人没有被那些声音分神, 依旧专心的看着他笑的暧昧, 五指张开摸了摸他的脸颊， "其实这件事本来很好解决的。我带人来找你, 你跟我走, 好好谈谈也就没事了。但现在呢, 你那个保镖已经杀了我这么多人了, 光谈恐怕是解决不了问题了。” 他把Even被按在身后的右手握在自己手心里把玩着，看着那圆润发粉的指尖，他放在唇边舔了一口，有些惋惜地说，“手这么漂亮真是可惜了。”说着就猛地捏住Even的食指和中指狠狠向后掰了过去。

 

强烈的痛苦直冲上来，Even倒抽一口气，瞬间大汗淋漓，他的意识有一瞬间的空白。正当他颤抖的调整呼吸时，那人又死死的按捏住他手指的断裂处来回揉捏，他仿佛听到了碎裂的骨头刺进皮肉的声音。

 

"啊!!!!" 他整个人都近乎抽搐的颤抖起来。

 

男人摸了摸他汗湿的额头, "把他十根手指都弄断, " 说完看了看Isak已经烧红了的双眼, 了然的笑了, "当着他的面。”

 

他站起来伸了个懒腰, "弄完了记得找个隐蔽点的地方把那个保镖埋了, 哦, 对了, " 他用皮鞋挑了一下Even的下巴, "把这个医生带去我那儿，别伤了脸。" 说完就坐上了一辆黑色的轿车离开了。

 

Even眼前一阵阵发黑, 他从小就很少受伤, 现在这种疼痛显然已经超过了他的承受范围, 当第三根手指被掰断时, 他已经快崩溃了。

 

身后压着他的人扼着他的脖子不让他发出太大的声音，另一个人则是拎起他的小拇指缓缓向一边折去.....

 

“我按不住他了！快来帮忙！” 身前一片混乱，他抬起头正看到Isak一个下蹲直接卸掉了自己被扭住的右肩甩开了周围人的钳制疯了般的奔过来，他的速度太快压住Even的两人还来不及反应就被夺走手中的刀具紧接着脖子一凉。

 

Isak一把拽起他七拐八拐的跑到了一堆废车中间躲了起来。听到没有追过来的脚步声，Isak在地上摸索着找到了一跟树叉，把自己的领带扯了下来，轻轻抬起Even的手将他的手指固定住。他没少做过这种事情动作本应极其熟练，这时却颤抖个不停。看着Even下唇因疼痛咬出来的血痕，他一边绑一边快速的说，“只是骨折，你的手没事，还是可以拿手术刀的, 你的手没事...”

 

"Valterson...”

 

“你的手没事，真的没事, 还能拿手术刀, 还可以做医生, 你....”

 

“Valterson。” Even靠坐着墙喘息，无奈的笑了，“别叨叨了，你肩膀怎么样？"

 

"没事。"

 

"我刚才把定位发给Mikael了。” Even摇了摇手机, "他已经报警了，很快就会带人过来找我们的."

 

话刚说完, 就看到又有三辆黑色的面包车远远地停了下来。将近二十个人走了下来手里都握着刀，一辆大型吊车跟在他们身后，随时把觉得可能藏人的车辆吊起来扔到一边。

 

无论藏在哪儿都会被找到的。Isak咬着牙闭了闭眼, 拿起地上的一根保险杠站了起来。

 

"你要干嘛?" Even拉住了他的胳膊。

 

“我出去拖一下时间。"

 

“不需要，Mikael很快就到。"

 

看着离他们不过三十米的那群人，Isak摇摇头，"不够快。"说着扒开Even的手就要走。

 

“不准去！” Even没受伤的手紧紧握住他的手腕，贴合的毫无缝隙， "我们换个地方藏起来, 他们不会找到我们的。" 他的脖子刚被人用力勒过，声带有些受损，音量说不了太高，都是气音。

 

Isak没有说话只是一边往前走一边掰开他的手指，"Valterson! 你听我的话!" Even心急如焚, 受伤的手也扒上来死死拽住了Isak的袖子, 疼的自己浑身发抖。

 

Isak一下子停住了动作顺着他的力道缓缓蹲下来，帮他把手重新固定好。

 

“Valterson，别出去。”

 

Isak看着他笑了笑突然侧着头蹭了一下他的鼻子，抬起他的下巴轻轻把自己的嘴唇印了上去，手指沿着他的小臂向下滑，圈住了他的手腕....

 

接着咔嚓一声，Even看到自己的手被铐在了一辆车的保险杠上。

 

"Valtesron, 你之前绑我,现在还敢他妈拷我！”Even气得脸都白了，“ 打开！ "

 

"不。" Isak矮下身用脸蹭了蹭他的。

 

“我刚才没护好你。”他摸了摸他受伤的手指, “以后再也不会了。”

 

这语调分明是不打算回来了。

 

“你发烧了！肩膀脱臼，你现在连站都站不稳!” Even挣脱不开，强迫着自己冷静下来，“你现在出去还有命回来吗？!”

 

Isak却是头也不回地向前走着。

 

“我们在一起试试！ ”

 

Isak的脚步滞了一下。

 

“Valterson，你不去的话，我们在一起试试！！”


	10. 10

正文

 

 

Isak最终还是走了出去。

 

接下来的一切在Even眼中都像是慢放镜头。

 

他虽是医生却从不喜欢见血，曾经一度认为Isak下手太狠，每次都会闭眼，今天却是一眨不眨的都看了下来。

 

Isak的白衬衣在一点点的染红， 脸色却变得越来越白，金发凌乱的贴在侧脸上，有种妖冶的感觉。

 

他已经失去太多的血，整个人都不知道靠什么支撑着。

 

   
 

不知道过了多久，Mikael满脸惊慌地冲过来砸开了他的手拷，嘴里吼着些什么。

 

他却是完全听不到，"Valterson在哪？" 

 

“我他妈在问你受没受伤…” Mikael气急败坏的拉着Even看了一圈没看到任何血迹，才松了口气，“他已经被救护车带走了." 顿了顿说道，"应该还活着。” 

 

Mikael这话说的没什么底气。

 

他赶到的时候，远远地就看到个浑身是血的人被围在一个缺口处，不跑也不躲就死死的挡在那里，过来一个砍一个。 

 

**天哪，Valterson...**

  

看到他带着一群人跑过来，Isak好像笑了笑，终于侧身让开指向身后一个角落然后就猝然跪倒在地上直挺挺的躺了下去。

 

 被抬上救护车时，那血就像往外泼一样浸湿担架淌下来。

 

他不知道他能不能活下去，他这辈子就没见过那么多血。

 

   
 

他们两个紧随着Isak的救护车到了医院，

 

Mikael拉住在急救室门口乱晃的Even，使足了力气才让他勉强坐了下来。

 

Even被迫坐下了才觉得心口一阵阵的发慌，摸出兜里的烟点上，抽了两口看见前头挂着的禁烟的标识，犹豫了一下，最后还是狠抽了两口才掐掉。

 

从Isak进入急救室到现在，过去了快一小时，一点信儿都没有，Even不知道这算好还是算坏。在救护车上随行的医护人员看着Isak的伤直叹气，“怎么能伤成这样，人都快捅漏了。“

 

越想他身上就越冷。

 

看出来他情绪不对，Mikael拍了拍他肩膀，开口想安慰，却也不知道说些什么，Isak受伤的样子，即使是他这个完全不懂医学的人也能看出有多严重。

 

两个人都闷头坐着不吭声。

 

大约两个小时后，一个医生走了出来，”谁是Isak Valterson的家属？”

 

“我。”

 

“诶？Even。这是你家里人啊？” 做手术的正是他熟悉的一个外科医生，“我们正在给他输血. 他整体状况不太好, 发着高烧，身上的伤口太多，都有些发炎感染。做好心理准备，过会儿可能会需要你签字。”

 

说完就又戴上口罩进了手术室。

 

”Even，他刚说了什么？Valterson怎么样了？" Mikael办完医疗手续跑了回来。

 

他的问话没有得到回答。

 

因为Even根本不给他反应，只是绷着后背僵在手术室门口连一动不动。

 

Isak的手术很长。

 

足足耗了七八个小时才算结束，好在中间病情一直稳定，没有再出现紧急情况。

 

“他身上的炎症暂时控制住了。但是烧一直没退，还有感染的危险，需要在EICU再观察一周。” 

 

Even点了点头，转身看着Isak从里头推出来，身上没有一处好地方，全都裹着厚厚的纱布，手上挂着吊瓶。

   
   
 

 

   
   
 

 

   
   
 

Mikael陪他在EICU的玻璃窗前坐着，不到一个小时就接了七八个电话。他的公司和警方都在跟他联系。

   
“Mikael，”Even有点疲惫的抬头，看了眼小声说着电话的Mikael，“你有事的话先走吧。我在这里看着他没问题的。”

   
 "我不担心他，我担心你。" Mikael皱了皱眉挂断了电话，“你手骨折了吧？怎么还不去治？”

   
他之前被Isak吸去了注意，倒是一直没发现Even右手好几根手指有些不自然的扭着。

   
Mikael和Even认识这么多年就没见过他这么失魂落魄的时候。

   
 整个人极度的虚弱，那难看的脸色和精神状态都表现着他现在很糟糕。

 

Mikael看不下去，把Even一把扯起来，”跟我去骨科。你的手不能再拖了。”

 虽然没能赶上及时治疗，但由于之前Isak帮他固定好手指骨并没有造成额外的伤害。现在只需要打上钢板好好休养就好。他们在骨科待了不过半个小时，Even就有些坐立不安。一打上石膏就又冲了回去。

   
   
 第二天清晨，Mikael有点儿挺不住了，他们两人从昨天早上到现在都滴水未进，他自己跑去买了些吃的，“Even, 来吃点东西。”

   
   
Even靠着墙摇了摇头。

   
 看着Even已经干裂的嘴唇，Mikael拿着面包和咖啡放到他眼前，“你坐在这儿吃，什么都不会耽误的。"

   
“我不饿。”

   
 “吃一口吧，你现在看起来特别吓人。”

 

Even还是摇头

   
 “艹！ 你他妈现在就算把自己弄死在这儿，他也痊愈不了！”Mikael一激动手里的咖啡飞了出来砸在地上，“你这时候拧的什么轴劲！”

   
Even盯着洒了满地的咖啡，“Mikael, 别管我了。"他说话到现在都攒不出什么力气，一脸疲累的叹口气，慢慢闭上眼睛，“就由着我这一次吧。我特别不舒服。” 

 

说完就又沉默下来, 眼睛一眨不眨的盯着里面。

 

Mikael一下没了脾气，自己拿来纸巾把地抹干净，嘟囔了几句又坐了回来。 

 

Isak前前后后总共经历了五次急救。每一次都阵势强大，一群医生护士冲进去又是电击又是插管, 每一次都要折腾半个多小时。 Mikael只看过一次就有些受不了，即使他对Isak没什么感情，但看着那人像个人偶似的被摆弄，心里还是涌起一阵酸涩感。

 

Even却是实打实的经历了五次。Mikael都不知道他是怎么熬过来的。

 

 

 

四天后，Isak终于脱离危险期转入了普通病房。

 

听到这个消息时，Even有些脱力的站起来，眼前发黑。在Isak昏迷期间，他精神上的那种歇斯底里让他全身紧绷，现在好不容易放松下来，只觉得浑身无力。

 

第六天下午，Isak从昏睡中醒来, 一睁开眼就看到Even趴坐在床头姿势怪异的熟睡着, 头发略有些乱，眼下挂着大大的黑眼圈。

 

他入神的看了好一会儿，探过手摸了摸Even被压的翘起来的卷发。

 

这个人, 他以为自己再也看不到了。

 

Even明显的瘦了, 下巴更尖了些, 手上的腕表松垮垮的滑到了小臂。

 

他把手伸的更远想摸摸Even的脸，却是忘了自己还在输液，整个人都颤了颤。

 

Even一下子惊醒过来, 蓝眼睛雾蒙蒙的，一对上他的视线, 便是一脸欣喜，但很快又沉下面孔，闷声说道， "你身上的伤很多, 护士刚刚给你换完药,不要乱动。”

 

整个下午，Even都寸步不离的守在他身边又是端水又是擦脸，动作轻柔, 把他照顾的无微不至, 但就是不肯跟他说一句话。

 

"Mr.Næsheim，你在生我的气吗？”

 

"没有。" Even终于憋不住闷闷的回了一句, 继续帮他擦胳膊。

   
  


怎么可能没有, Isak暗自苦笑, Even整个人气鼓鼓的坐在旁边一脸的我不高兴你快哄哄我的样子。

 

他隐约知道Even生气的原因却是从没哄过人现在只能有些无措的躺在床上配合着Even的一切动作。

 

住院部的来访时间到晚上九点就结束了，Even在被护士催了三次后，才缓缓站起身，压了压被子，把呼叫器放到他手里，“有事情的话记得叫护工。我明天早上再来看你，好好休息。”说完还是放心不下，摸了摸他的头发，又多坐了一会儿。

 

好不容易下定决心转身要走却被拉住了袖子，一回头就看到Isak一副欲言又止的样子。

 

“怎么了？身上哪里疼吗？”

 

“没有。”Isak摇摇头，停顿了一会儿，手指攥得更紧，“你，咳，你那天说的话还作数吗？“

 

“什么话？”

 

“你说，” Isak的头低了一点，“要和我在一起试一试。”

 

“哦, 这句话啊。” 想起Isak那时离开的背影，他心里还是一阵阵发紧，要不是看Isak现在满身的伤他真恨不得扑上去咬他一口。“你觉得还作数吗？你当时听到了可是转身就走啊。”

 

Isak不再说话，本来就苍白的脸色又白了几分，嘴抿着，眼睑下垂，紧紧的攥着他的手腕。

 

Even看的心软，叹了口气，反手握住他的，“说我错了。”

 

Isak吃惊的看着他，“嗯？”

 

Even刮了下他的鼻子。“说啊。”

 

“....我错了。”Isak硬邦邦的道着歉。

 

“以后不会这样不珍惜自己了。”

 

“以后不会这样不珍惜自己了。”

 

Even听他乖乖的重复着，神情变得越来越柔和，

 

“不会在那么危险的时候一个人出去了。 ”

  

Isak低着头想了一会儿，认真的看着他说，“再来一次，我还是会一个人出去的。“

 

“…” Even一口气梗在喉咙里，不气反笑，”Valterson你老是这么气自己喜欢的人吗？”

 

嘴里这样埋怨着却伸长手臂把他轻轻揽进怀里，脸埋在他肩膀上，委屈的左右晃了晃，恨恨地嘟囔，“要是哪天把我气死了可怎么办？“

 

Even抱得很小心，完全没压到他的伤口，脸冲着他的脖子热气都喷在了上面，让他的脸也烧红起来，有些无措的环住Even的背拍了拍，“我不会再让你生气的。”

 

“真的？”Even的声音里隐隐带着丝笑意

 

“嗯。”

 

“真乖。”Even按了按他的后颈，让两个人贴和得更近些。接着一个吻落在了他的嘴唇上，这不是他们之间的第一个吻却出奇的让人心动。

 

那双好看的眼睛终于像他所希望的那样专注含情的看着他。

 

“我的话作数的，Isak。”

   
 

<http://wx1.sinaimg.cn/mw690/69ce975aly1fi3c1tdu6vj20lc0sgtgb.jpg>

<http://wx4.sinaimg.cn/mw690/69ce975aly1fi3c2ffhtnj20lc0sgwli.jpg>

 

 <http://wx3.sinaimg.cn/mw690/69ce975aly1fi3flnjwzuj20lc0sg7an.jpg>

   
   
 

 


	11. 11

正文

 

Isak闭了闭眼，缓缓从床上坐起来走进洗手间，匆匆洗了一把脸，抬起头擦脸的时候却不由得停了下来。他看着镜子里的男人，而那人便也就从镜子里面向外盯住他看。

 

淡金色的灯光，像在咖啡中滴入了蜂蜜一般，整个空间都被那点金色润泽得新鲜而柔软，但那镜中的男人却因这过份的柔和与光亮，愈发显得气色不佳。

 

是他在缠着Even，一直都是。

 

这段感情从头开始都是他在不断的向前走，Even从没有拒绝过他的接近，并且在最终接受了他。

 

这就够了。

 

 

 

这次并不是两人第一次睡在一起，在他住院那段时间，半夜麻药过后浑身的伤口都会切入骨髓的疼起来，让他难以入睡。这其实没什么，他早已经习惯了，原来参加比赛时那种折筋断骨的痛常会让他半夜嘶吼着疼醒，所以只要缩起身体熬一熬也就过去了。但是现在，会有人换走他被汗浸湿的枕头把他轻轻搂进怀里，“不需要忍。”Even揉着他咬在手背上的牙印，嘴唇贴在他的额头，他们有时会看电影，有时看小说，他不知多少次就这样睡熟在Even怀里。实话讲，闻着Even身上好闻的气味感受着他的体温，yu望和身上的疼痛让他备受折磨却又甘之若饴。

 

现在他们每晚临睡前都会给对方一个晚安吻，通常会在Even的卧室，但无论两人吻得多激烈，Even还是会一脸冷静地放开他，跟他说晚安并且示意他回去自己的房间。

 

他从来都知道肉谷欠不代表喜欢，但一个成年男子与自己喜欢的人在这样亲密的肢体接触不发生任何反应几乎是不可能的，除非那个人心中并没有爱这种东西，没有爱则没有yu望，虽然反之未必。他一时间有些难受，这算是第一次他无法回避也无法欺骗自己Even对他的感情到底是什么……

 

逢场作戏很容易但是欲望是装不出来的。

 

所有的事情都直指一个事实，Even并不喜欢他。至少，

 

不是他期望的那种。

 

 

 

 

Isak在躲他。

 

Even在Isak第四次闪过自己的拥抱时终于确定了。

 

从Mikael家回来后，Isak就开始减少他们的见面机会。

 

这对于他们俩来讲其实是很难做到的，毕竟两个人住在一起，房门面对面，Isak每天都会接送他上下班，但是即使在这种情况下Isak还是在除了两人不得不见面的时间完全消失在他面前。

 

两人呆在一起的时候没觉得，现在与Isak见面时间减少渐趋严重地影响他的心情。让他越发的觉得浑身不自在。他想念他们一起坐在阳台喝着啤酒聊天，无论聊些什么。或者只是在一个房间里各做各的事情也好，他自己也觉得奇怪，他原本非常习惯甚至享受独处，他的自控力很强，做任何事都有自己的一套准则和评判标准，因此格外讨厌别人过度侵入他的生活空间，不过与Isak共处短短的一段时间，他却已经不适应一个人了。

 

 

 

这周五晚上他下班很早，本想着两人可以出去吃饭，结果Isak一句需要回公司帮忙把他所有的话都堵了回去。

 

浑身僵硬的坐在gay吧里，一脸冷漠的看着旁边天雷勾地火的亲着只差一张床的两个人。Even极其后悔为什么自己就答应来了Erin的生日party，到了才发现被邀请的其他人都带着伴儿没带的也在gay吧里寻觅着目标。

 

 

 

他正发着呆就听到吧台传来一阵欢呼声，一群年轻人正围成一圈玩游戏，气氛炒得很热，不断的有新人加入。他正感叹着年轻人的活力就看到一个熟悉的身影走了进来，那人跟酒保打了声招呼就坐在了吧台前。

 

是Isak！

 

相比平时把自己裹得严严实实的西装，Isak今天只穿了一件宽松的黑色衬衣，跟平常那种紧绷警惕的状态不同，Isak现在整个人都放松很多，眯着眼睛跟着音乐晃动着手中的杯子。

 

他进来不久，已经有三四个人上去搭讪了。

 

 

 

“你盯着谁看呢？”Erin拍了拍他的肩。“那个黑衬衫的吗？他叫Isak，原来经常来这里的。”

 

“经常？”

 

“嗯。每次过来都有不少人跟他搭讪，那种禁yu的，冷冰冰的感觉确实很招人啊，不过好久没看见他了。”Erin摸了摸下巴，“还以为他已经有伴了，现在又来了，看来是分了。。。你瞪我干嘛？”

 

 

 

Isak并没有去公司，像过去的一周一样，他只是单纯的想避开Even尽快的把自己最近杂乱的想法理清楚。前几次他都去了Magnus家，但今天Magnus要和女友约会，他也只能另找去处。

 

周五晚上所有的餐馆和咖啡厅都人满为患，最终他想到了一家在与Even在一起之前他经常去的gay吧。

 

他曾经的夜生活称不上糜乱但也算丰富，由于保护过很多政府高官和一些商业巨头难免出入一些这样的娱乐场所，作为报酬的一部分他得到了进入很多高级餐厅和酒吧的特权。

 

这家gay吧就是只有限定的会员才能进入，位置偏僻，知道的人很少。

 

他本想一个人安静的喝几杯酒，却不断地有人坐到他旁边搭话。开始的几次他还会勉强的应两声然后说明自己只想独处，但当第五次感觉到有人在身边坐下时，他真的烦透了，更不要说那人定在自己身上目光实在让人难以忽视，他最终侧过头，“抱歉，我没兴趣，你。。”后面的话在看到Even撑着下巴，笑盈盈的看着自己时直接消了音。

 

“没兴趣啊？真可惜。”

 

“Even, 你咳，你怎么在这里？”Isak一下子有些慌了神，他从不擅长在Even面前撒谎。

 

“朋友过生日带我进来的。”Even向不远处一脸看好戏的Erin指了指。“你呢？公司的事情忙完了？”

 

“嗯。”

 

Even盯着他看了一会儿，还没来得及再说话就都被热情的Erin拉入了生日派对。虽然并不喜欢party的氛围，Isak仍是暗暗松了口气。

 

 

 

结束时，已经是凌晨了，Even算是少数几个没喝酒的人，也就担任了司机的职责，连续送了几个醉到难以自理的人后，两人才终于一起回家。

 

车子停进车库，正当Isak迅速解开安全带要开门下车时，却发现车门依旧锁着。

 

“Isak，我们谈谈吧。”Even扶着方向盘侧身看着他。“抱歉，这是目前我想到的最好的地方了，如果回家的话，你又会直接把自己关进房间了不是吗？”

 

“谈什么？”一直小心翼翼地维持着两人的距离，不敢太近又不愿走远。即使在一起之后也是同样。他一直都在避免和Even开诚布公地谈论他们的感情。

他想和这个人长久，渴望却又前所未有的害怕自己是不是在知道Even的答案后还能够淡然。

 

“你今天没去公司吧？”

 

Even其实也是不经意知道的，多亏了热心的Magnus，他原本只是想问问Isak的下班时间，但电话却打不通，于是就拨给了Magnus。

 

在Isak频繁出现在自己家并且拒谈Even时，Magnus就意识到两人之间可能出了一些问题，虽然不明白原因，但他决定做好友军，帮Isak掩护到底，于是当他接到Even的电话时就开始了坚不可摧的防护，“Even啊，你找Isak吗，他去洗手间了没带手机哈哈，他今天什么时候回去啊，我也不太清楚，毕竟他要在我家帮我过生日啊。公司？他没去公司啊。额，I。。。Isak跟你说他去公司啦。。那他就是去公司了哈哈哈哈，我之前都是开玩笑，他就是去公司了。他。。”

 

Even在Magnus结束了他演的即将崩溃的独角戏后，说了句谢谢就挂断了电话。

 

想起被自己问得精神恍惚的Magnus，Even有些无奈。“好吧，我换个问题。”他拉开Isak紧攥着安全带指节发白的手握进自己手里，“最近为什么躲我？是因为我做什么事情让你生气了吗？”

 

Isak摇了摇头。

 

“那是因为.....”

 

“Even，你其实接受不了男人吧?”

 

“啊？”Even有些没反应过来。

 

“在Mikael家那天，我知道你醒了。”Isak盯着自己被握住的手，“不会觉得恶心吗？”说完摁着额头笑了笑，“你究竟为什么会和我在一起呢？” **终于问出口了。** “因为我救了你吗？那是我的工作，无论是谁我都会拼命的，更何况Mrs.Naseum给我的工资非常丰裕。”Isak说着笑了下，抬起头，“你不需要“以身相许”的。”

 

看着Isak发红的眼眶，Even愣住了。

 

实话来讲，他觉得自己天生对伴侣这件事情就比较冷淡。隐约记得之前看过一些研究报告说，这是因为小时候家庭不和睦或者父母的忽视所造成的，但是他从小家庭幸福美满，在学校里也没受过欺负，一直都顺风顺水。

 

他无辜的童年实在不能被作为借口。

 

一个人待着挺好的为什么一定要拖着另一个人陪着自己呢。这是他一惯的想法。

 

直到遇到Isak。

 

当Isak对他的喜欢，对他的保护，Isak的一切，没有隐藏，就像那个人的真心毫无防备地摊开在自己的面前时，他动摇了。

 

所有的事情就被那个人当成一个人的秘密守了这么久。或者说那个人根本没有觉得这是个秘密，只不过是悄悄珍藏了所有他们的岁月。

**再也不会有这样的人了。**

 

在他提出在一起时，并不知道对Isak抱有怎样的感情，只知道自己绝不想错过。

与Isak在一起的感觉对他来说好像理所当然一般，仿佛身边本来就有这样一个人。

其实早就应该发现的，虽然可能还比不上Isak的感情，但自己在一步步地变得更喜欢他。

 

不过，眼前这个自从问话后就彻底僵住的人显然还没意识到，“好，说清楚之前，”Even嘴角扬了一下，点了点自己的嘴唇，“先亲我一下，你已经快两周没亲过我了。”

“嗯？”在等了五秒后看到Isak还是神情迷惘没有任何反应后，Even自力更生的凑了上去。

一吻结束他没有后退，“你知道吧，我过去没和男人交往过，你是第一个，而且，”Even揉了揉他的后脑，“我搂你，跟你调情你都会脸红，我实在没想象过你会躺在我怀里自／慰。半夜突然看到，冲击力有点儿强。”说着笑着瞄了一眼Isak开始发红的脸，握着他的手放到唇边蹭了蹭，“我不觉得恶心，我只是需要些时间。”

“另外，你说我为什么会和你在一起呢，”Even有些无奈的叹了口气，“如果只是因为你救过我的话，在遇到你之前，我妈做饭不止着过一次火，一队的消防员救我们，难道我要一个个“以身相许”吗？”

 

“Isak，就像你说的，我对你的感情里的确有感动也有感激，但是那跟我想跟你在一起没有关系。”

 

“我喜欢你。”

 

“只是因为我喜欢你。”


	12. Chapter 12

 正文

Erin这个月很忙碌, 他的生日刚过完没多久就迎来了自己和男友的一周年纪念日。晚上20多个朋友收到邀请来到他新开的俱乐部做客。

Even和Isak也在其中,  这两个人格外显眼，穿着同款不同色的西装，走到哪儿都粘在一起。

 

Party进行到一半，Erin打算提前退场好去享受他和男友的二人空间。他们一向玩得开，经常用些新玩意儿来丰富xing生活。今天两人打算试些刺激的，监禁play，再加些助兴的药物。

Erin拿出之前准备好的药丸加入一杯香槟里，放到旁边服务生端着的托盘上，“把这杯酒拿给他。”Erin指了指站在走廊的男友。

“您说的是那位金发黑西装的先生吗？”

“对，带他去102房间。”Erin摸出一把钥匙递给他，“然后把门反锁。”

话刚说完就看到那服务生一脸惊恐的看着他，Erin安慰的拍拍他的肩，“他是我男朋友，这算是我给他的惊喜吧。”

交待完，Erin就走出了大厅准备换件轻薄点的衣服。

 

当他回来时，那个服务生正在房间门口等他，“那位先生已经在里面了，他一直在踢门。”

**踢门？戏很足啊。**

Erin笑着接过钥匙后走进自己精心布置过的房间，门一打开就见一个黑影迅速的移了过来，揪住他的领子把他顶在墙上，那力道简直要把他的喉骨掐碎。

“宝贝？”他有些迟疑的搂住了身前的人， 那人却僵了一下把他的手狠狠甩开，不对，不应该是这个反应，放弃制造神秘的氛围，他摸索着打开了房间的灯。

 

“Isak？！！！”

 

“你给我下药？”Isak说话的时候浑身甚至有些发抖，眼底一片猩红。

 

“药？”

 

“还要装吗？”腿上没有任何力气，Isak要用全部的自制力才能让自己不至于丢人到直接跪到地上。

 

“我..我确实下了药，但不是给你下的...”Erin终于注意到了Isak身上与自己男友相似的黑西装还有这一头金发。难道...妈呀，他倒吸一口冷气，那个服务生弄错人了？“下错了！"

 

“你他妈...”Isak松开他的衣领靠在墙上，他如果不是手上没有力气真的想把眼前这个人的脖子拧断。“出去。”

 

他现在仍然不敢相信自己会中招，他一向警惕，喝完那杯酒后，服务生跟他说有位先生在客房等他。他以为说的是Even就配合的跟了进去，当他看到满墙的鞭子时，才发觉不对劲，接着门就被反锁了。正当他后撤几步准备踹门时，一股燥热从下半身疯狂的上涌。

 

难忍的扯开衬衫，Isak受不了的把脸贴在墙壁上试图保持一点点清醒的理智。

 

他下半身涨疼的即使咬紧后牙都忍不住闷哼。死死的拧着眉，感觉自己喘息的声音就绕在自己耳边，狼狈不堪但是停止不了，意识渐渐模糊。

 

 

Even揉着自己有些酸痛的拳头跟着一脸委屈的Erin快速地走向客房，也许在朋友的周年庆上揍人实在不对，但他是真的忍不住了。

 

看到满屋的Sm道具和坐在角落里半昏迷的Isak，Even把车钥匙抛给Erin，“找个司机送我们回家。” 

 

“Even，这个药劲儿挺大的，他应该忍不了多久。”

 

Even深吸了一口气，把Isak搂进怀里，“给我个房间。”

 

“这间不行吗？”Erin揉着自己被打得发红的脸，有些惋惜的看着那特制的铁床和锁链，“工具齐全。”

  

“去你妈的工具。”Even扶着Isak的腰站了起来，“我需要一间卧室。”


	13. Chapter 13

Isak？

 

Isak？

 

一只手轻轻摸着自己的脸，Isak握住那只手贴了上去，接着腰被圈住，整个人被搂着扶了起来。身体里像有火在烧，除了欢爱，脑子里就没有别的念头了，没有注意到突然变得明亮的灯光和嘈杂的声音，他颤抖着去解自己的腰带，却被挡开，“Isak，等等，我们在走廊。”

 

“难受。” 

 

“乖，马上，”脸被亲了一下，想伸入裤子的手却又被按了下来，“很快就到房间了.....唔..”

 

身边人的百般阻挠让他彻底恼火起来，拉下那人的脖子堵住了他的嘴唇，纠缠着他要把他压倒在地。

 

他冲过去的力量很重，牙齿磕在嘴唇上，那人吃痛闷哼让他更加兴奋起来，更用力的舔吻，全身都顶了上去用力磨蹭。

 

不知过了多久，被钳制的手终于被放开了，伸进裤子里有点不管不顾的想把欲望掏出来。

 

发软的手指使他掌握不好力度，过了很久还是没能弄出来。全身轻飘飘的，彷佛已经摆脱了重力支配，连快感也不真实，一切都像是在梦里。

 

当一只微凉的手握住了他的欲望时，皮肤接触的快感让他暂时止了渴一般，那人身上的味道让他非常迷恋，当被搂住时，就情不自禁的缠了上去。每次高潮过后的片刻虚软里，都要和那人肢体紧密交缠才不觉得空虚。

 

几次的高潮让他身上的温度渐渐降了下来，头脑也逐渐清醒。

 

自己正跨坐在Even的小腹上，Even的衬衣被完全扯开裸露的皮肤上满是紫红色的吻痕和咬痕，床上崩落的扣子提醒着他自己刚才是多么的兽性大发。Even的手仍在他的欲望上上下套弄着，不多时，他又低喘着达到了顶点。白色的液体沾在Even的手上和小腹上，Even停了了片刻，另一只手把他搂得更近些，当他的欲望再一次颤颤巍巍的站起来时，又开始了套弄。

 

“Even.....可以了。”他按住了Even的手。

 

“不舒服吗？”Even顿了一下，略微的后退。

 

“不是。”

 

“你不想？”

 

“没有。”他的四肢仍是发软，意识却已经非常清楚了，清楚到即使身体余韵未消的快感让他浑身筋挛却已经想起Even还不能完全接受同性之间的性爱，“你不用勉强，我冲冲凉就.....”

 

Even没有说话，只是把他的手按在了跨间，感受到那炽热的温度，Isak愣住了。

 

“我现在因为你兴奋得不的了。”

 

“而且，”Even微微侧头蹭了一下他的鼻子，抬起他的下巴轻轻把自己的嘴唇印了上去，“Isak，我可比冷水澡管用多了。”

 

 

 

迄今为止，Isak一直都认为Even对性事是毫无兴趣的，虽然不至于象Mikael说的那样性冷淡，但无论是暗恋时的春梦，还是在一起之后的相处，他都无法想象出情动的Even。

 

欲望中的Even....

 

无法想象....

 

 

 

“在走神吗？”

 

一只手扶着他的胯骨另一只手握住他的下巴把他埋在枕头里的脸抬了起来，接着用力的一撞，“啊！”一声呻吟不受控制的飘了出来，接着他的呻吟就再也控制不住了。

 

那个只进入一半就让他有些受不住的硬物现在基本完全埋入，正快速的撞击着他最敏感的地方。

 

不知道过了多少时间，也不知道这是第几次了，这个领悟力强悍的人，迅速发现他的敏感带并予以适时凶猛的攻击。

 

 

 

 

 

“Even，等等，” 再一次高潮时他伸手推拒着Even的小腹，他实在有些承受不住Even这排山倒海的热情，甚至开始怀疑被下药的并不是自己，“先…先别动，让我缓一下。”

 

Even略微停了一下，俯下身亲吻着他的后脖颈，这个动作使性器更加的深入顶着要命的地方让原本还在发泄过后的疲惫感里闭眼喘息的男人又颤抖起来。

 

“现在可以了吗？”细碎的吻落在肩膀上，Even柔软的额发蹭着他的侧脸。

 

下身被包在手里揉捏着，会阴处也配合着身后的撞击被轻按着，在那种程度的抽插里，Isak几乎觉得自己要失禁了。

 

 

 

看着身下的人被逼出的失控的呻吟，被弄到忍不住的地方，躲都躲不开的样子，Even感觉下半身越发的胀痛起来，他握住Isak腰，全根拔出更狠的撞进去。

 

在刚开始的时候他的动作是有些生硬的，毕竟在过去的这么多年中他一直认为自己是异性恋者，但很快就像发现新大陆一般投入了这场性爱中。

 

自己无欲无求那么多年，有朝一日突然在喜欢的人身上体会到鱼水之欢的乐趣，欲望的闸门就再也关不上了。

 

 

以跪趴的姿势做了几次后，两人终于面对面，快速的抽插和烧高的体温让润滑液都快干掉，Even一边摆动腰肢一边在两人的交合处淋上更多的润滑。

 

顾及到这是Isak的第一次，他的阴茎并没有完全插进去，还有一点留在外面。Isak突然伸手去抚摸，缓缓的往自己身体里送，动作放荡，引得他倒吸一口气。

 

“进来。”

 

这个动作彻底激起了Even血液里的暴虐因数，Isak正因为完全的进入而有些胀的难受，腿就被抬到肩膀，腰部腾空，重重的压上来，私处贴合的没有一点缝隙，试探性的抽插转变成狂野的撞击，一下下肆意的顶着身下那紧紧包裹住他的内壁。

 

这样的体位进得更深，每一下都跟撞到内脏一样，腰身紧紧的贴在一起，脚趾都蜷缩起来，Isak的分身在Even的腹部磨蹭着，顶端冒着透明液体，粘腻得一塌糊涂。 

 

随着急速抽插的动作，Even额头和鼻子上都铺了薄薄的一层汗珠，嘴唇也越发红艳了。

 

Isak眯着眼看着心里有些发痒。

 

也只有这个人了。

 

只有这个人，每一个触摸都会让他心底掀起一股浪潮一样的兴奋感，哪怕是没什么技巧的单纯摩挲，只要感觉到对方也燃起了无法克制的情欲，他整个人都会进入一种难以抑制的进攻状态，甚至不介意究竟在两个人中，主导位置是谁在掌握。

 

怎么会这么喜欢他？

 

 

想着，他一手圈住Even的脖颈将他拉下来，一手像Even曾经做过的那样轻轻点了点自己的嘴唇。

 

看到Isak嘴角荡开的笑意。

 

Even愣了一下，接着嘴角上扬，微微低下头吻住了他。


	14. 番外包养

包养

Even从来都知道做保镖是个高薪工作，更不用提像Isak这种高资历的，但也一直没有确切的概念。

不过今天却是彻底有了...

 

起因就是Even虽不是个浪漫的人但也知道情侣之间要制造惊喜，他时常会送isak和自己同款的名表，钱包或者领带。两人天天一身情侣搭配到处撒狗粮。

两人都是恋爱白痴他也从没想过要Isak给他回礼直到今天下班。

“你要买车吗？”Even疑惑看着Isak把车停在奔驰专卖店门口。

“嗯。”Isak点了点头松了安全带，“送你。”

“什....什么？”

Even一脸呆楞的被isak搂着走向一辆最新款的黑色跑车。这辆车正是自己最近想要买但又资金不够的车，他这个月花钱实在有些多，又不想向母亲要钱，正打算好好攒一年钱。

“你最喜欢这辆车吧？”Isak一手搂着他一手指向他梦寐以求的跑车。

“你怎么知道的....”

“你前天盯着奔驰的官网看了一个多小时，还一直在算你的工资。”

“我买给你，好吗？”

他只在跟久远的电影中看到过这种情节。高大帅气的富豪男友搂着娇小可爱的贫民窟女孩来买车。

“....好。”

 

第二天，Even坐着新车来上班时还感觉自己在做梦。几个护士小姑娘正在他的办公室门口聊天，看到他一脸幸福又迷茫的晃进房间都关心地询问。

“啊，没事，就是感觉我在自己家被包养了。”

 


	15. 番外 礼物 肉

Even，我脸上有沾什么东西吗？”

“嗯？”Even楞了下，伸出手摸了摸他的脸，“没有。”说完就移开了视线。

Isak叹了口气又看回手中的书，不出他所料，没过多久那道闪着幽蓝的光的目光又飘了回来。

不知道为什么Even今天一直盯着自己看。那双眼睛本来就漂亮，就算只是盯着一个地方发呆都感觉格外深情。

一整天被那道深情的目光追随着，他什么事情都做不进去。

 

好不容易熬到Even加班结束，到家时已经接近12点了。

Even像以往一样先迈进家门，接着一个回身把跟在身后的Isak摁在了门板上。

“快给我吧，别卖关子了。“ 

看着摊在自己面前细长的手指，Isak有些疑惑，“给你什么？“

Even的笑瞬间僵在脸上，“不是吧..." 他捂住脸叹了口气，“你忘了。“ 

重重躺倒在床上，Even侧身看着他，“今天是我生日啊。”

生日....

Isak一下子愣住了。他从小学习格斗，四五十个男孩子天天一起到各地参加比赛，大家对生日都没什么概念，也导致他到现在还是没有过生日的习惯。以前从不觉得这是个问题，不过....

热恋期间忘记恋人的生日...除了他不会有第二个人做出来了吧。

“你想要什么礼物？我现在就去买。“ 他马上拿起放在椅背上的大衣。

“现在商店都关门了.....”

“市中心的商场也许还开着我可以...“

“等你回来就过了十二点了，就不是我的生日了。“Even头埋在枕头里闷声闷气的说。

声音越来越小也越来越委屈。

 

Isak已经握在手中的车钥匙握紧又松开。

“对不起。”

他缓缓走到床边坐下来，揉了揉Even那被蹭的炸起来的头发，“对不起。我以后一定不会忘的。”

“哼。”Even虽皱着脸哼哼了两声，却还是慢吞吞的蹭到他怀里抱住他的腰。

一手摸着Even的头发，一手搂着穿着羊绒大衣的人，Isak觉得自己好像抱着个大型宠物。

“我把礼物补给你好吗？”

Even本是无精打采的趴着，听到他的问题猛然起身。

“什么都可以吗？”白皙的鼻尖缓缓划过他的侧脸。

他又在摆出那副漂亮乖巧少年撒娇的样子了。Isak心里警铃大响，Even用这个方法让他答应了不知道多少事情。

不要再上当，不要再上当，不要再上当...

“....什么都可以。”

 

 

“emmm....” Even趴在床上一手支起头，盯着一身正装的Isak看了会儿，突然手指划过他的腰带，在锁扣上点了点。

“裤子脱了。” 

Isak一下子明白了Even的意思。“我先去洗个澡...“

“一会儿一起吧。”Even笑着搂紧他，脸颊埋进他的脖颈，“现在我只想享受我的礼物。”

Isak低着头抿了抿嘴，站起身，解开了腰带。裤子顺着他的腿滑到了脚腕。

“内裤。”

Isak感觉自己的脸已经完全烧了起来。这样一个指令一个动作让他感到莫名的羞耻。

脱去内裤，他就快速的脱去衬衣解掉领带。完全无视Even带着笑意的抱怨，“诶，脱慢点嘛。”

当他全身赤裸时，Even坐起身拍了拍大腿，“坐上来。”

Isak顺从的坐了上去，Even已经脱去了大衣只穿着衬衣和西裤，而他则是完全光裸。感觉到他的不自在，Even抬起他的下巴吻了过来。这个吻极具情色，分开时两人都已经情动。看着Even精致的五官，Isak又吻了上去，两人的舌尖相抵却并没有再深入只是柔柔的缠着。

一吻结束，Even一手撑着床，一手搂住他的腰把他抱了起来，两人换了下方向，让他背顶着床头，而自己则是半跪在他两腿中间把他的双腿缓慢的拉开。

看到Even的动作，Isak闭上眼睛，尽力放松着自己的身体。

但想象中的侵入并没有来。

“自慰给我看，好吗？”

他的眼睛猛然睁开。

“那次在Mikael家我虽然醒了但是太黑了没能看清，总觉得可惜。”说着用膝盖把他的腿顶得更开，“现在做给我看，嗯？”

 

Isak不知道Even是如何让自己答应的，现在他的手正握住自己的下半身在Even炽热的目光下上下揉搓着。

Even本来只是看着，但Isak努力压抑的轻喘让他格外心痒，他一手在那完全向他敞开的身体各处点着火，一手沾了些润滑液在Isak的穴口轻轻按压。

Isak到顶点的同时Even顶了进来。高潮本就让他浑身战栗而Even狠狠的撞击更让他浑身发软。

“你知道吗？”Even伏下身咬了咬他的耳朵，“你里面抖的好厉害。”

“夹的我很舒服。”

 

Even本是把他两条腿弯曲着压在胸前，后来发现这样阻碍着两人接吻，就把他的一条腿拉直了压向一边，这样不光可以肌肤相贴，他还可以掐揉着Isak大腿内侧敏感的皮肤，让他的穴口不自觉的收缩。

“你的柔韧性真好啊。”Even一边用力撞击着一边像发现宝藏一样感叹，他将Isak的双腿摆弄成各种不可闭合的姿势，一遍遍的进入那湿热的渠道。

当Even把他拉起来坐在身上时，Isak有些受不住了，那粗壮的东西进到了从没有过的深度，让他在Even还没动作时就再一次射了出来，“Even，嘶，”Even的一个猛顶让他差点咬到舌头，“轻点....”

“放松。”Even蹭了蹭他的鼻尖。

似乎不打算让他用到一点力气，Even把他半跪着支撑身体的腿环到自己的腰上，Isak本就因那硬物的尺寸而粗喘，现在全身的重量落在那处，他急促的叫了一声，全身都抖了起来。

“Even，不行...”

“怎么不行？”Even揉捏着他的臀部，微微用力往下摁的同时，自己向上狠狠的顶着。

“...太深了。”

“哦，是吗？”Even声音淡柔的回了一句，突然托住他的臀站了起来，还上下颠了一下，让他一瞬间有种会被撑破的恐惧感。

“.....你他妈....”

“嗯？”Even愣了一下，笑了出来，“本来是想试试能不能把你做哭或者做晕的。不过....”他捏起Isak无力的搭在他肩上的下巴，轻吻了一下，“做到你骂我是真没想到啊。”

 

“想让我结束的话，哭出来看看。”

 

Isak不知觉间已经流了一身汗，仅仅被Even顶在墙上上下抽插着就不知道射了多少次，他从没感受过这么激烈的性爱，现在已经完全承受不住了。

“Even....”他仰头亲了亲Even的脖子，没意识到自己的眼圈泛红，话里已经带了几分哭音，“Even，求你.....”

“你哭了吗？”Even有些惊讶的停下动作，摸了摸他的脸。

“求你....”Isak没听到他的话，还沉浸在Even不肯放过自己的悲伤氛围里。

Even把他抱到床上，让他侧躺着，缓缓地进入了他，这一次Even的动作很温柔，却是同样的深，每一次挺入都要听到Isak耐不住的轻哼才肯退出来。Even的速度放得很慢，也就格外的磨人，直到Isak的声音变得沙哑才总算射了出来。

这回两人都没有动，搂在一起等着呼吸平缓下来。

 

“你从不记生日的，对吗？”

“嗯，我对生日没什么概念，所以没有刻意记过。”

“那为什么在Magnus过生日的时候送他礼物？“

“....我没有。”Isak有些晕沉的大脑突然清醒，“你今天这样难道是在吃醋吗？”

“.......”

“我以为你是不会吃醋的。”在他印象中Even虽然偶尔会有些孩子气，但是在爱情这方面一直非常冷静。

“我就是在吃醋怎么样，为什么你记得他的生日不记得我的？”Even终于问出困扰自己一晚上的问题。

“我不知道那天是他的生日，那个礼物是他要送给女朋友的只是忘在了我车上，我拿给他而已。”

“....哦。”

Even一瞬间不知道说些什么，看着Isak带着笑意的眼睛，他的脸有些发红。“......咳，那你要记住我的生日。”

“嗯。”

“以后我还要给你过生日。”

“好。”

“我会给你一个大惊喜的。”

“我很期待。”

 

 

几个月后，Isak生日当天晚上。

“嗯，啊，啊。”Isak被Even压在身下猛干，“Even，嘶，所以你是我的生日礼物吗？”

“嗯...”Even卖力的冲撞着。

“所以说我们的礼物都是一样的吗？”

“对。”Even稍稍停下来，“你不喜欢？”

“当然喜欢。”Isak揽住他的脖子吻了上去。

 

 


End file.
